<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>School Play by Lady_B20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468589">School Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20'>Lady_B20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drag Queens, High School, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, References to Shakespeare, Teenage Drama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the end of the semester and Mr. Lancer has a different approach to his finals for his class and not everyone is happy about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dash Baxter/Danny Fenton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Finals for the class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This just came to me. I remembered some references from Card captor Sakura nd the time they did a play as well as Hey Arnold's shakespeare episode.</p><p>I'm writing this in a way I am assuming you already know part of the Danny Phantom universe but feel free to comment any critiques you have at the end.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its the end of the semester and Mr. Lancer has a different approach to his finals for his class and not everyone is happy about it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This just came to me. I remembered some references from Card captor Sakura nd the time they did a play as well as Hey Arnold's shakespeare episode.</p><p>I'm writing this in a way I am assuming you already know part of the Danny Phantom universe but feel free to comment any critiques you have at the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day at Casper high. Sun was out, birds were chirping and all seemed right with the world, unless you were a student cooped up within the school on such a nice day.<br/>
<br/>
It was Literature class with Mr. Lancer and everyone was either listening to the lecture, dozing off or daydreaming, others even did both. It was then by the halfway point of the class that Mr. Lancer called everyone's attention.<br/>
<br/>
"Class, its almost the end of the semester and that usually means that finals are on the horrizon. I will be taking a different approach to my handling of the finals, which will take around 85% of your final grades."<br/>
<br/>
The class groaned with exasperation at what their teacher had planned for them.<br/>
<br/>
"For this class, You all will participate in a play that will be presented to the faculty and part of your schoolmates"<br/>
<br/>
More groans but small cheers and squeals can be heard among the groans. Mostly from the A-listers.<br/>
<br/>
"Everyone WILL participate, whether you are part of the main cast or backstage assistants such as being the ones to create the sets, costumes and the sort"<br/>
<br/>
Everyone was now intrigued and some were actually excited especially the A-Listers, some more than others such As Paulina and Star.<br/>
<br/>
"However, to make things interesting. Your roles will be randomized in a lottery style method. Meaning using a program, you will draw the position/role and NOBODY will decline or switch lest they want to fail this final assignment"<br/>
<br/>
Worried looks littered the room and the excitement present earlier made a swift decline.<br/>
<br/>
"The play you'll be conducting is an oldie but a goodie, Romeo and Juliet, as cliche' as it maybe. We will spend the rest of the class assigning the roles via the program I mentioned earlier and I have asked Mr. Foley and the tech club to come up with this program that even he would have a hard time reprogramming so all roles are fairly given"<br/>
<br/>
A few annoyed looks were directed at Tucker Foley, resident tech geek which just sunk into his seat.<br/>
<br/>
"Once I call you, come up to the front, type your name on the laptop and press the generate role button. I have divided the roles and backstage personnel with how many students are in this class. We will also be asking the drama club for their assistance as well."<br/>
<br/>
Everyone held their breaths as the first name was called. Soon everyone started getting their roles. Sam Manson was stage manager, Tucker was music and lighting. The A-listers got mostly back stage posts, Paulina was hair and makeup, Star was on costumes along with Valerie. Kwan got the role of Mercutio and Dash Baxter was Romeo.<br/>
<br/>
As the roles got distributed many were worried what they would get. Basing from the ones that got their roles and positions, it was in someway related to their skillsets but as Danny Fenton typed in his name and pressed the button to generate his role, the world stopped as the screen populated for his role: Juliet.<br/>
<br/>
Dash rushed to the front intent on destroying the laptop and Danny felt his soul (what was left of it anyway) leave his body.<br/>
<br/>
Mr. Lancer stepped up to block Dash while the class remained in stunned silence. Dash wasn't the kind to stand up to a teacher but his demeanor was hostile.<br/>
<br/>
"Poblems Mr. Baxter?" Mr. Lancer said in a monotone voice that was laced with  provocation. Dash caught himself and calmed down. "None sir" he backed off as Lancer's gaze hardened.<br/>
<br/>
He turned to Danny. "And what about you Daniel?". Danny looked up at him with with silent defiance. "Would failure be an option?" Bold move.<br/>
<br/>
"Yes, it is but with all your grades combined you will repeat the entire semester next term. I will also be speaking with your parents regarding this. Are you really sure you would choose that option?" Danny's eyes met with Lancer"s. Danny's defiance was no match for Lancer's gaze.<br/>
<br/>
Danny sighed defeated and agreed to the role he was given. He'll just blow off some steam later, maybe wail on Tucker a bit.<br/>
</p><p>The class was silent, no one dare speak. The silence was broken with the bell echoing in the room. Everyone scrambled to pick up their stuff and get out. Dash practically stormed out after stuffing his back pack, the A-listers following behind him.<br/>
<br/>
Danny and his friends lagged behind. Mr. Lancer smiled a little mischeviously thinking about the possibilities the play would turn out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments much appreciated. I'm not sure where this is going but thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Aftermath and death threats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of their finals announcement had everyone shook. Dash and Danny were the most affected.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aaand here we go. Tried to make this one lengthy and a bit lighthearted. I had a bit of fun writing this. Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dash was furious, he stormed through the halls of casper high until he got to the gym. The A-listers following behind him.</p><p>"Dash! Come on man, Chill!" Kwan said as he tried matching Dash's pace.</p><p>"Easy for you to say" Dash rebutted as his brows furrowed. Once they were in the gym, Dash shed his letterman jacket and rushed for one of the punching bags  hanging at the end of the room. The others just took a seat and plopped their stuff by the wall.</p><p>Dash put on his gloves he retrieved from his dufflebag he keeps in the gym and proceeded to pummel the bag in a fit of rage.</p><p>He let out punch after punch and after a few minutes he started to vent out his thoughts as he let out more punches on the poor bag.</p><p>"This....(punch) sucks! I can handle (punch) being in the play but....with Fentina as Juliet, I'd rather fail and repeat. My folks will chew me out though. Their prized son repeating a semester? They won't let me live this down. (Punches continue)." Dash stops his fury at the helpless punching bag.</p><p>"But if I do, I'll never live this experience down." Dash then fell back on the mat that lined the floor.</p><p>"Dude, its not that bad" Kwan said trying to placate his best friend. Dash just shot him an annoyed glare.</p><p>"As I said, its easy for you to say. You're parts big but not as big as mine and you don't have to kiss that f'in turd" Dash said dejectedly as he was cooling down from his rage.</p><p>"Dash, sweetie. Its a play, act it out. Pretend he's me only more manlier." Paulina said as she was retouching her make up.</p><p>"Ugh!!! Please don't get that image in my head." Dash said annoyed. "Remind me to kill Foley when I see him"</p><p>"I think Danny has that covered" Kwan said with a small smile. All heads turned to him, Paulina was stuck mid application of her lipgloss.</p><p>"What!!!?? That is his first name?...right?" Kwan said as he was red in the face.</p><p>"You call him by his first name?" Dash looked at him with scrutiny.</p><p>"Well, I was part of their group a lil bit when I was kicked out of the group remember? They aren't so bad. They really are pretty cool people" Kwan said in admiration. He really is a nice guy.</p><p>With Kwan's words everyone was lost in thought. Dash was more dismissive.</p><p>"Cool or not, they are Losers. Bottom barrel and.....and....uh...hmmm" Dash's thoughts died with his words.</p><p>"I think Dash short circuited." Star said without looking up from her phone.</p><p>"Come on Dash, the sooner this is finished the sooner you can put this behind you." Kwan said as he knelt beside his friend. Dash just draped his arm over his face as he tried ro swat Kwan with his other arm.</p><p>"You calmed down?" A muffled sound came from Dash. Kwan smiled triumphantly.</p><p>"We still have class guys, break is almost over" Valerie said as she was packing back her stuff in her bag. She'd been quietly writing the whole time. Everyone agreed and were getting ready to head to their last class for the day, except Dash that was still sprawled on floor.</p><p>Suddenly the sounds of screaming can be heard outside the gym.</p><p>"DAAAAANNNYYYYY!!!! I'M SOOOORRRRYYYY!!!! SAAAAAAM HELP!!!!</p><p>The screaming grew louder as a exhausted looking Tucker came running into the gym. </p><p>"I'll do anything!!! Please just save me! Tucker pleaded with the A-listers but directed it mostly to Kwan. </p><p>"TUUUUUUCKEERRRR!!!!" Danny's voice was booming like a banshee in the night.</p><p>"I'm doomed" Tucker said as he braced himself for Danny's arrival. Kwan took sympathy and pointed to the rear exit. Tucker was in tears as he rushed to the exit. He was almost there when Danny burst through the doors. </p><p>"Found you!!!" Danny was furious and sweating. The A-listers took a step back as they saw Danny looking deranged. Dash was still on the floor not paying attention to what was happening. Kwan said a silent prayer for Tucker while the others had their phones out wanting to see what carnage would come from this moment.</p><p>Tuckers dark complexion grew pale as he looked back at Danny.</p><p>"I just want to talk Tuck, come on" Danny said through a deranged smile, ignoring everyone else in the room. Sam came into the gym looking winded. She must've been trying to catch up with the two.</p><p>"Danny...(pant)....you....(pant)...phew. Give me a sec". Sam said in exhaustion. Kwan handed her a water bottle which she gladly chugged down. Star looked annoyed for a sec but diverted her attention back at the two boys in the middle of the room.</p><p>"Daaaanny!!! Heeey, how's it going? I uhm.....we're gonna be late for our next class....can you kill me later? I wanna die with perfect attendance at least."</p><p>"Come on Danny, there are witnesses here." Sam pointed at the A-listers that were still recording the scene.</p><p>Danny sighed defeated. "I'll get you later Tuck" Danny said as he deflated. His earlier rage dissolving as he made his way to the exit.</p><p>Tucker was crying with relief. He came up to Kwan to thank him and offered whatever he can for the jock for saving his life. Sam reminded him that he only prolonged the inevitable which made him go pale again.</p><p>With that the situation just blew over and the pair exited the gym to their next class with Danny.</p><p>"Well that was a bit anti climactic, I was expecting a murder" Valerie said as she was putting her phone away. Agreements could be heard as the A-listers readied to go as well.</p><p>Kwan came up to Dash who hadn't budged. "Come on Dash, lets go" Kwan reached down to pull Dash up but a muffled sound came from Dash. He sat up and started laughing hysterically which made Kwan take a step back.</p><p>"Dude? You ok? Kwan asked conceened.</p><p>Dash's laugh was dying down. "Yeah, yeah...I'm fine. Lets go." Dash said as Kwan helped him up. He put away his gloves, changed into a spare black shirt and threw his jacket on.</p><p>Kwan was thankful Dash's rage died down but its been a weird day so far but he felt things would get weirder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Weeelll that was......something. comments and kudos if you can please. Critique is always welcome ☺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A mistake?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is what happened to Danny's group after Mr. Lancer's class.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thi is somewhat a continuation/other POV from Danny's group that led to events from last chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny was walking to class trying to calm himself down. The events that lead to that point have physically drained him and Lancer's idea as a finals presentation has shook him to his core. He somehow wis.....desired to have a ghost come in and attack the laptop as it was generating his role but of all days to be ghost free, this was that day.</p><p>A little bit earlier:</p><p>After Lancer's class, Danny, Tucker and Sam headed to the cafeteria to get lunch and maybe let off some of the bad vibes from their assignment.</p><p>"Come on man, its not that..." Tucker stopped mid sentence as Danny shot him a death glare, his eyes turning green for a sec.</p><p>"Shutting up" Tucker zipped his lip and Sam smirked. "He is right Danny, its just a play"</p><p>"Easy for you guys to say, you both got roles that suit your skills and I still think this was rigged. Looking at you Tuck, maybe Technus possesed the laptop to humiliate me and spread it around in the ghostzone". Danny tried to reason as he picked up a tray and started pointing at stuff to eat that didn't look like mush.</p><p>"I programmed it with counter measures for Technus so he wouldn't have been able to access that program. The laptop maybe but not the program."</p><p>Danny sighed. He was slowly accepting his fate. His parents would chew him out especially his sister Jazz that was even more of a parent than they were.</p><p>"Of all the days ghosts were dormant, why today?" Danny said dejectedly as he paid for his somewhat decent looking meal.</p><p>They found a spot near the door and sat down.</p><p>"Hey at least you're not the only one feeling this way, did you guys see how Dash acted? He would've pulverized Lancer's laptop if Mr. Lancer didn't block his path." Sam said as she pulled out her lunch which was a salad with homemade dressing.</p><p>"Yeah, everyone else was quiet though. Even Kwan didn't want to pull him back." Tucker chimed as he pulled out his lunch, 2 pieces of bread with a stack of meat between the two slices of bread.</p><p>"I know I'm already half dead but I just wanna go full deceased right now." Danny said annoyed as he stuffed his mouth with pasta, which was actually decent today.</p><p>"Come on dude,  don't be like that. Here I'll show you the percentage chances I programmed into the role assignment program." Tucker said after he bit into his sandwhich which made him moan in delight.</p><p>"Dude! Could you stop that! We already talked about the moaning." Sam said annoyed as she stabbed her salad.</p><p>"Sorry, you know what meat does to me" Tucker defended which just made Sam scoff.</p><p>Tucker finished his lunch and pulled out his laptop. He typed on the keypad as Danny and Sam finished up their own lunches.</p><p>"Here, I have all our names and percentage chances for all roles and stage hands set to 50 percent which means everyone gets a chance for the roles." Tucker clicked Dash's name and the list of roles and percentages filled the screen and each role set up was set to 50%. He clicked on his name showing the same as well as Sam's. He then clicked on Danny's name which Danny then commandeered the laptop. He scrolled through the roles and saw they were at 50%. </p><p>"See I told you! I-" Tucker stopped mid sentence when Danny turned to him. A blank stare that looked like he wanted to  commit murder.</p><p>"WHAT!?" Tucker asked frantically and confused. Sam took the laptop and looked at the screen, Danny not letting up on his death stare.</p><p>"Oh.....Tucker? Do you have a last will and testament typed up? Cause you'll need it" Sam tried to stay serious but started to snicker. Danny's gaze shifted to Sam and she quieted down.</p><p>Tucker took back his laptop and hurriedly looked at the screen. The he saw it, his cause of death.</p><p>Danny's chances were set to 50% like all of them but for Juliet, it was set to 60% making his chances for getting Juliet higher. Once roles were assigned, those that weren't assigned yet had greater chances to be assigned to those that didn't get a role yet. Since Danny's had a higher percentage, he got Juliet.</p><p>Tucker saw his life flash before his eyes. "Uhm...I...I..." He tried to think of a way out. Danny was now shooting daggers at him.</p><p>"I-It was late and uhm 5 and 6 are so close together and I uhm wanted to get this done so...uhm maybe I mistyped it...he..he..I'm dead." Tucker said as he tried to slowly stand to run.</p><p>"Tucker....Run." Danny warned as he lunged at Tucker but Tuck had gotten away. Danny picked himself up and the chase was on. Sam picked up their stuff and packed it away as she hurried after the two.</p><p>Currently:</p><p>Danny entered the classroom and plopped in his seat. Sam and Tucker soon following after. Sam gave him his backpack, muttering a lifeless thanks.</p><p>The A-listers came in after them and was followed by the bell ringing to signal the start of class.</p><p>"We're not done yet Tucker. I'm still pissed but I'm too exhausted to be mad right now." Danny said slumping in his seat.</p><p>"Same" Tucker was also exhausted. Sam too.</p><p>Thank goodness it was their last class for the day. He wouldn't make it if wasn't. Chasing Tucker in his human form really drained him. He managed to stay partially awake but Tucker was out by mid period. Sam had to constantly wake him up.</p><p>When the bell rung everyone rushed out as they just wanted to enjoy what was left in the day. Danny said he'll head out first and went ghost to fly back home and changed back as he entered his house. No one was home yet so he just lazily walked up to his room and plopped face down on his bed. In no time, he was out like a light. He woke up by midnight and checked his phone.</p><p>It was mostly just a string of apologies from Tucker and a thumbs up from Sam. He checked for ghost activity but it was quite uneventful, even when he was asleep. He got up and went downstairs. His mom left a note for him that he had some dinner in the fridge that he could heat up if he was hungry. He did so and did a quick patrol through the city.</p><p>His ghost sense didn't come out once and he just went home after an hour. He came home and just laid back down again. By the time he woke up it was morning. The first day of his torment was about to begin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wel...there's that. I tried to make it make sense. Hope it did. Thanks for those who read so far.</p><p>Kudos and Comments are appreciated. </p><p>Did you see what I did at the beginning? Wahaha 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Plans and Preparations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day after the finals assignment fiasco. How will things develop from here.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So glad people are liking this so far. Its getting to a good point now. I've veered from how my original plans for this fic were going. Still unsure but thats writing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morning came by fast and Danny's alarm reminded him of the reality that is school. He was still considering yesterday's events as a dream but a cold burst of water from the shower acted as his second alarm.</p><p>He wasn't looking forward for today but when has he ever looked forward to school. </p><p>He put on his signature look and grabbed his bag on his way out of his room. The smell of breakfast wafted through the house as he came down from his room. He entered the kitchen same as everyday, his mom was by the stove finishing up the last pieces of pancakes and piled them on a plate.</p><p>"Morning son" Jack Fenton said looking up from his tablet and smiling at his son.</p><p>"Morning sweetie, you ate dinner last night?" Maddie Fenton asked as she smiled at him too when she placed the plate of pancakes on the table. Jack put down his tablet and made himself a plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon. Maddie sat down and just made herself a plate of pancakes.</p><p>"Yeah mom, thanks for leaving me some, it was good". Danny said as he sat down placing his bag on the floor. "Jazz still here?"</p><p>"Jazzy went out early today, she was gone by the time we went downstairs" Jack said as he stuffed his mouth with a forkful of everything.</p><p>"She's busy with getting stuff ready for her internship, I'll just set aside some pancakes so she can have them as a snack later". Maddie said before sipping her coffee.</p><p>Danny fixed himself a plate of everything, not the same quantity as his dad's but still enough to pack his plate. </p><p>Breakfast was the only time his family would usually be complete before doing their own things. These were the moments Danny loved the most.</p><p>"Uh guys," Danny tried to get his parents attention which he got with a smile.</p><p>"I'm a...I'm gonna be in a play. Its Mr. Lancer's idea for finals for his class." Danny said as he was finishing his breakfast.</p><p>"Oh, that sounds fun! Are we invited for the play your class will perform? Maddie said giddily. "NO!!! Uh I mean we haven't worked out the details yet?..." Danny said hurriedly.</p><p>"Well just let us know honey" Maddie said as she took her and Jack's place to the sink. "We'll be in the lab. I'll do the dishes later." </p><p>"I got it mom, i'll start the dishwasher. I have to go in a bit too." Danny said as he picked up his own plate and rinsed the dishes setting up the dishwasher.</p><p>"Such a good boy, come on Jack, we have a lot to work on today" Maddie said as she put down he hood and goggles. Jack followed behind her as he gave Danny a high five wishing him a good day.</p><p>He finished loading the dishwasher, started it and then went out the door. He walked to school since he was early for a change.</p><p>He didn't give much details for the play but he wanted to let his parents know he was serious at school, well...to some degree.</p><p>The day started out decently, no ghost activity again today; unfortunately. Tucker had given him an apology gift and would talk to Mr.Lancer about what happened. Danny replied  that he didn't need to. He thought it would be unfair to those who were genuinely excited about their roles. The day continued on uneventful until it was time for Homeroom then literature both with Mr. Lancer.</p><p>"Ok everyone, we will spend both periods on preparations for your finals. It will only be for today though, to establish what needs to be done. I expect all of you to do your tasks in and out of class but also focus on other subjects as well" Mr. Lancer announced as he slowly paced back and forth the room.</p><p>"Ms. Manson is our stage manager along with her role she will act as director for the whole production. I trust all of you will follow her instructions. Those who don't, kindly report them to me." He added looking at everyone, pained groans coming from the students. Sam was hiding her enjoyment.</p><p>"Now lets get started. I have printed out the scripts for the actors and I will have some of the drama club members come in to help with costumes and stage props."</p><p>He kept talking as he handed out the scripts to the principle actors. When he handed Danny's he spoke in a low voice. "Mr. Foley relayed what happened yesterday but said you were in agreement with your role. Are you sure?". Danny just nodded his head, accepting his fate with dignity.</p><p>He then walked over to Dash, "How about you Mr. Baxter?" Mr. Lancer asked before handing out his script.</p><p>"Yes sir" Dash said in a defeated tone.</p><p>"Good" Mr. Lancer said with a smug triumphant smile.</p><p>Dash plopped his head on his desk letting out a deep groan. Danny wanted to copy him.</p><p>Mr. Lancer came back to the front getting everyones attention. "I will be taking the back stage team to our theatre area. Principle actors please stay and read through the script. Ms. Manson please guide them. We'll be back by literature class." Mr. Lancer took the teens to the theatre area. Paulina, Star, Valerie and Tucker went with them.</p><p>"Ok everyone else, please read through your scripts. You can highlight your lines too." Sam said in a calm but commanding voice. "Danny and Baxter come here where everyone is." The two just looked at each other furrowed their brows and went back to reading.</p><p>Sam let out an exasperated sigh. She went over to the two stubborn boys and pulled them both by the ears to where everyone else was and released them with a satisfied grin.</p><p>"Dang! She has some grip on her." Dash said rubbing his ear.</p><p>"She does. Thank god her nails were short this time. If tey were long and manicured, my ears would be pierced." Danny replied rubbing his own which made Dash chuckle a bit which made Danny pause. Did they actually have a decent exchange? Dash must've realized to as he looked away."</p><p>They continued to read through the scripts and everyone else soon came back. Mr. Lancer and Sam were talking when Danny felt something hit him. He looked around and saw a piece of paper. He unraveled it and saw a note scribbled on it.</p><p>"Do you just wanna fail?" Danny looked around and saw Dash looking at him.</p><p>Danny wrote something back then looking back at Sam and Mr. Lancer, threw the note back at Dash.</p><p>"My parents will kill me." Danny wrote, Dash chuckled again. He scribbled down again and chucked it back at Danny.</p><p>"Mine too but either way I'm dead if I do or don't play the role..."Danny was puzzled. He wrote back and threw the note.</p><p>"What do you mean?" Dash was writing when Mr. Lancer got everyone's attention again.</p><p>"I need all principle actors to the front please. We would need to take your measurements for the costumes." </p><p>Danny stood and Dash just pocketed the note looking embarrased. Now Danny was curious. Measurements were taken and everyone returned to their seats. Danny looked back at Dash gesturing for the note and Dash just dismissed him, reading his script again. Danny just threw his hands up in surrender. He turned back to look at his script when something landed on his desk.</p><p>Another note, a different one. "Wanna get lunch later?"</p><p>Danny was dumbfounded. Was Dash asking him to hangout or was this a trap. He wrote back a reply and sent it flying. "Is this a trap?" Dash laughed getting Mr. Lancers attention.</p><p>"Anything funny Mr. Baxter?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "No sir, I was just thinking the script sounds funny." Dash said as he scratched the back of his head.</p><p>"It is Shakespeare but I'm sure you'll do it decently". Then he and Sam continued to talk.</p><p>Dash sighed in relief as a note landed on his desk. " Nice save" Dash just smiled this time.</p><p>"Thanks, so do you wanna go get lunch, you know? With me? Just so we can work together better?" Dash wrote as he threw the note.</p><p>"Sure. Thats fine for me." Danny threw the note again but came back to him a second later. "Good" was all that was written. Another weird day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos, comments and critiques are welcome. I hope this wasn't to much word vomit or exposition.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Truce?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dash being mature? A Truce? What's happening with the world?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much to those enjoying the story so far. I've did some research for the characters and the play so this would be more....realitic in a sense.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Preparations were finished for the day and the bell rang for lunch. Danny was packing his stuff when he was startled by Dash popping up beside him.</p><p>"Whoah! I'm not gonna hurt ya Fenton" Dash said crossing his arms. Years of bullying had Danny's guard up when Dash was near.</p><p>Sam and Tucker came up behind them. "What do you want Baxter!?" Sam said as she glared at him. "Class is over for now and we have lunch"</p><p>"Yeah, what she said" Tucker agreed although weakly as to not get Dash's ire.</p><p>Dash put his hands up in surrender. "Chill, I invited Danny to lunch. I just startled him. That's all"</p><p>"A likely story" Sam said raising an eyebrow.</p><p>"He's right guys, its just reflexes. We have stuff to talk about." Danny tried to placate his friends. "Danny! It might be a trap to get rid of you so you won't be Juliet anymore!" Tucker said hysterically as he shook Danny's shoulders.</p><p>"I wouldn't even be Juliet if SOMEONE hadn't been programming so late at night" Danny shot back. Tucker just eeeped and hid behind Sam, she just pushed him away.</p><p>"What?!" Dash's gaze was now on Tucker. "I said I was sorry! I gave you an apology gift and grovelled! What more could you want!" Tucker whined as he cowered behind a desk.</p><p>"Ok enough, we're wasting lunch time and I'm hungry. You two can come along if you're so concerned." Dash said rubbing his eyes in annoyance. "That goes for you guys too". Dash said looking at Kwan, Paulina, Star and Valerie that were peeking through the door.</p><p>"Lets go" Danny said getting his backpack and following behind Dash as they went to lunch. Sam and Tucker behind them along with the other A-Listers. It made the other students look at them funny. The top tier mingling with the bottom tier? Social heirarchy was shot.</p><p>They entered the Cafeteria and all eyes were on them. Dash and the other A-listers didn't mind but for Danny and his friends were nervous. They were mostly the ones who never wanted attention but the A-listers craved it.</p><p>Dash sat at their usual table and the others followed suit. Paulina was at his left and Kwan was at his right. The others sat with relation to heirarchy of the group. Danny watched this as he got a tray and picked out his lunch as usual. </p><p>Danny was a bit self concious now. He had expected just a one on one with Dash but with his friends and the other A-list, it was gonna be difficult now.</p><p>"Next!" Danny was pulled from his thoughts as the lunch lady called for the one next in line which was him. He paid for his lunch and joined his friends.</p><p>Dash waved at him. Danny was anxious but still made his way to the popular kids table, Kwan stood and offered his seat for Danny and lead Sam and Tucker the the other side of the table and sat beside them. He was surprised to see that all of the A-list teens had home packed lunches which looked better than cafeteria food.</p><p>"You eat that crap?" Dash casually asked as he bit into his lunch. He had a few sandwhiches, lots of fruit and a pack of blueberry muffins.</p><p>"I dont usually have time to make my own lunches". Dash nodded in agreement. The air around the table was tense. Sam and Tucker had their eyes glued to him and they were hesitating on taking out their own lunches. He shot them an "I'm ok" look which they took as a sign to start eating their own lunches.</p><p>Dash saw this and cleared his throat. "This isn't a trap or anything. I just want to get things over with. We have a past, yes but just til finals, can we have a truce?" He said confidently. "No Losers, nerds, geeks, bullies and popular kids. Just classmates". When he was finished everyone was looking at him in shock especially Danny.</p><p>"I know this won't erase what's happened between all of us but we can hate each other again after we finish finals". </p><p>"That's very mature of you Dash, what's your game?" Sam said in obvious sarcasm. "Sam, please. I think he's serious" Danny said defending Dash.....which he never expected to happen in a million years.</p><p>"He is, Dash doesn't really talk outside of sports and bullying so he's serious when he veers from those two subjects" Paulina said casually finishing her fruit salad.</p><p>"Hey! I resent that comment!" Dash said crossing his arms and puffing out his chest but he was slightly blushing. Danny found that cute....wait cute!?</p><p>"She's got a point dude" Kwan snickered as Dash glared at him. He turned to look at Sam and Tucker holding out his hands.</p><p>"Truce?" Kwan smiled as he offered his hands. "Ugh! Fine. One wrong move and I will..." "Danny cleared his throat and Sam was cut off. "Truce" she said taking Kwan's hand. Tucker happily shook Kwan's hand, he did save him from Danny.</p><p>"That's settled then." Dash was looking proud of himself. They all fell in comfortable silence as the earlier tension faded. Danny was a bit stunned. All it took was this assignment to break down the barriers of their social heirarchy. It felt surreal like he was in a dream or an alternate reality. He was shaken from his thoughts when Dash nudged him pushing a the last blueberry muffin from the pack to him. He whispered a small thanks then smiled as he bit into the muffin. A second later he felt the eyes of everyone on him especially Dash's. "What!?" Danny asked mid chew.</p><p>"Dash never shares". Star said raising an eyebrow. The other A-list teens agreed. "He shares with me" Kwan grinned, flexing his friendship muscles at the group. "Willingly" Star added. "Oh, never mind" Kwan retracted his previous statement still smiling.</p><p>"Oooookay, Lunch is over, lets get to class, but first. What did you say about Foley programming late at night and your role?". Dash asked Danny as he put on his pack and picked up the wrapping from his lunch.</p><p>Tucker visibly paled and everyone around the table tooked at him. Sam was fighting the urge to laugh.</p><p>"Oh nothing". Danny said calmly.  Tucker breathe a sigh of relief. "I'll tell you later" Tucker looked like he would faint.</p><p>"Hmmm fine' lets go". Dash took Danny tray putting his own trash and set it at the tray holder on their way out.</p><p>Things have gotten interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Interesting indeed. Please comment anything you want to comment. Thank to those who have. It helps give the story more direction.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things felt surreal but things were going good...for now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok so yeah....Thanks so much to those whor are liking this. </p><p>Enjoy and feel free to comment at the end, maybe sub to the story for when I upload 😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Second day of preparations and true to his word, Mr. Lancer focused on lessons as usual. Giving whatever time was left in homeroom and literature class for planning. Classes went on as usual. </p><p>Danny thought it was strange, not just everyone working on the finals and being civil but ghoast activity was really low. He did find the odd ghost people on his patrol last night but they were just wondering souls. He guided them to the ghost zone but nothing else was of major issue, even box ghost was inactive.</p><p>"Earth to Danny!" He was roused from his thoughts when Sam poped up beside him.</p><p>"Hey Sam, sorry, was kinda lost in thought." Danny said as he gave Sam his full attention.</p><p>"No duh, I was calling out to you for a minute. Anyways, how are your lines going?" Sam asked going through her own script.</p><p>"I know the major parts but the smaller scenes need work". Sam thought for a sec. "Maybe we can remove non necessary scenes but I'll go over it with Lancer."</p><p>"That's a good Idea, my brain can only handle so much". Dash said popping up beside the two.</p><p>Its only been 24 hours since the truce but it seems like they've already all become friendly albeit civil.</p><p>"Yeah, we wouldn't want to have you short circuiting on stage or saying lines that are for a different scene" Sam teased.</p><p>"Stop please, that just made me anxious" Dash said pleadingly. "Or have a panic attack" Samm added.</p><p>"Let off Sam its just day 2 we have at least more than a few weeks to prepare." Danny tried to spare him from Sam's maticulous planning.</p><p>"The powers gone to her head Danny! She wants holograms and I don't have the capacity to do that!". Tucker whined as he joined the group.</p><p>"Like Danny said we have a few weeks to prepare, I expect them to be done by then" Sam grinned innocently.</p><p>"You're mad! Mad I say!" Tucker said walking away toward the other technical team members. Sam made her rounds to the other groups as well.</p><p>Danny and Dash were left alone, its not as awkward as it used to be but still. "Sooooo lunch?" Dash said breaking the silence. "Sure, I hope they have something decent. What I got yesterday wanted to fight my stomach" Danny said patting his belly. Dash chuckled. Hearing Dash laugh but not at his expense was becoming nice. It felt....familiar.</p><p>"You should really bring your own lunch. Its better cause you know what your putting in your body and it gives you extra money". Dash shared hapilly.</p><p>"Dash Baxter? Worrying about money? Take my lunch money good sir" Danny teased as Dash gave him a playful shove.</p><p>"You dork. I have a savings account. I'm not the brightest bulb here so I'm just preparing for my life outside of these walls." Dash said sincerely. Danny was learning more about Dash as the hours pass on. "You really are mature Dash" Danny comments as Dash looked away embarrased.</p><p>The bell rang and their moment was cut. Danny put his script in his bag and their little group assembled to head to the cafeteria.</p><p>As they entered, Danny made his way to pick up a tray as he used to but Dash told him to just get a drink. "I made extra stuff, you can have it. I promised Kwan since he was sore about the muffin yesterday". Dash said as he walked over to their usual table.</p><p>Same seating as yesterday, Danny was seated beside Dash. Sam was with the other girls and Kwan was beside Tucker now. Evreyone's lunches were out when he came back with his drink.</p><p>"Hmmm, I guess I'm the only one who doesn't bring their own lunch" Danny questioned sitting down.</p><p>"Dude I always told you to try but you didn't bother so I stopped" Tucker said as he bit into his lunch. Another meat filled sandwhich, a meatball sub this time.</p><p> </p><p>Sam agreed as she poured her dressing on her salad.</p><p>"Fine I'll make one tomorrow." Danny said defeated. "Should we alert the peramedics ahead of time?" Valerie commented earning a laugh from the group.</p><p>"She's got a point Danny, when's the last time you made anything?" Sam teased as she dug into her food. </p><p>"I know how to put stuff on bread Sam and Ha Ha Val" Danny shot back as he crossed his arms.</p><p>"Kwan! Heads up!" Dash said throwing a baggie at Kwan. "Dude you shouldn't have, see guys he does share" Kwan said beaming. "You were sulking yesterday" Dash replied. Kwans smile died down but he shrugged going back to eatting.</p><p>Dash then passed another Baggie to Danny. "PB n J with crusts cut-off and turkey and cheese with a little mayo" Dash informed as he ate. </p><p>Danny felt heat on his face, those were the sandwhiches he always ate as a kid. Danny then felt eyes on him. Everyone in the group and other tables just looked at him.</p><p>"Dude you're red!" Tucker pointed out as he laughed. Sam just reached over and bonked him through his beret.</p><p>"Thanks Dash" Danny said as he started eating. The eyes were still on him but the others continued to eat. Dash just made a noise while he ate as if to say, 'you're welcome' </p><p>Lunch was quiet after that. Everyone finished and put their tupperwares and wrappers away as Sam took out her notebook.</p><p>"Ok lets go over some details for our finals. Since we have a few weeks lets divide each week on what needs to be focused on per week." Sam said taking out her pen as well. </p><p>"We have some of the costumes the drama club gave us but they either need to be refashioned or resized. For Dash and Fenton, we need to make them new costumes since they are principle actors. We'll be designing them and buying fabrics on the weekend. We maybe able to do costume fittings by week 3" Paulina said very eloquaintly. She does have an eye for fashion. Star and Valerie agreed.</p><p>"We also need to test out makeup on Danny for uh...practice" Valerie said shooting a mischievious grin at Danny. Paulina and Star did too. Danny became worried.</p><p>They talked about other details like set designing which Kwan volunteered for despite being an actor in the play, saying his character dies anyway. Tucker is all over the tech side. Music and effects were already planned but Sam still had ideas for him to try much to his annoyance.</p><p>Things were going good. Lunch was almost over and they agreed for a quick meet with the class by the end of the day and they headed off to their last class for the day. </p><p>"Thanks for lunch Dash" Danny said somewhat embarrased.</p><p>"Don't mention it. Seeing you eat that crap yesterday made me feel somewhat sorry for you" Dash joked as he shoved Danny weakly.</p><p>"My hero" Danny said sarcastically as they walked feigning admiration. "It was nice. I remeber eating those when I was a kid"</p><p>"I know" Dash said in a sad voice but caught himself and just walked straighter. Danny heard him though.</p><p>"I'll just make my own lunch tomorrow" Danny said in thought.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. I'll call poison control before lunch" Dash said before bursting into laughter. Everyone that heard joined him in laughing.</p><p>Danny started to laugh too. Another weird day overall.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok...sooo I made a story before this chapter titled "Juvenile Proposals" that will tie into the story. Its somewhat of a prequel but yeah. It might add context to the story as a whole.</p><p>Again, thank you. Comments and critique are appreciated and sub to the story for future chapters.</p><p>Also Kudos to Nicoleispurple for the feedback on the prequel story. Very much appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. An Unexpected Visitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danny came home for the day but his day just got weirder.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, hi. Thanks for reading so far. I'm really liking writing this so far. I'm trying to keep things in line but sometines stories have a mind of their own.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny came home after they had a meeting with the class. It was only day two from the day Mr. Lancer assigned the play and things were starting good. The A-list teens were actually normal like everybody else now. It was a bit of a dramatic change but it kinda shows that they weren't so bad after all especially Dash that instigated the change. Once he was on board the others followed. </p><p>Danny was laying on his bed and thought back to lunch that day as well as the lunch Dash gave him. Those sandwhiches felt like they weren't a surplus of the sandwhiches Dash made for his own lunch but It felt like they had been made just for him. Funny thing was, he remembered what Danny liked to eat when they were kids. A small smile crept on his lips but the sudden flashes of his bullying under Dash suddenly came up. The tackles, wedgies, beatings they just flashed. He closed his eyes as he sat up on his bed. He willed those thoughts away as he got up. He needed to clear his mind. He took out his homework and set out to finish them before his nightly patrol. He was finishing an essay when he heard the doorbell ring.</p><p>"Coming!" Danny yelled from his room and went down the stairs but his mom beat him to the door. He was at the top of the stairs but turned back to return to his room but his mom called out to him.</p><p>"Danny! Your friend is here" Maddie called to him inviting the guest inside.</p><p>Funny, usually Tuck or Sam just went to his room when they came over. He made his way downstairs and what he saw was blonde hair and blue eyes. "Dash?" Danny asked from the stairs.</p><p>"Hey Fen...uh Danny, sorry for intruding but uhm..." Maddie excused herself as she was making dinner. Danny sighed, Dash saw and kinda he looked a bit crestfallen. "My room is kinda messy but we can talk there" Danny said beckoning to Dash to follow him up the stairs. Dash looked concerned but followed after him. Danny entered his room leaving it open for Dash to come in, he followed after a minute and closed the door. Danny returned to his desk and started writing again. Dash just stood there awkwardly looking around.</p><p>"You can sit you know?" Danny instructed as he continued writing. Dash muttered a small thanks and sat on the end of Danny's bed, which was a bit unkempt. "Are you gonna tell me why you came here Dash" Danny asked not looking up from his work.</p><p>"I uhh...I don't know why I came here to be honest" Dash said clasping his hands together as he leaned forward looking a bit lost.</p><p>"The other A-listers don't know where you are?" Danny glanced at Dash but continued writing. "We usually go home after school if we don't have anything planned" Dash said looking at the floor. "Why come here then?" Danny asked. "I said I DON'T know!" Dash raised his voice but caught himself. "Sorry, maybe I should go" Dash said standing up and headed for the door. Danny reached for him and caught his Jacket sleeve. "Where'd that come from?" </p><p>"I uh...I don't know" Dash said quietly, not meeting Danny's gaze.</p><p>"We can do homework? You're here already so just stay for a bit." Danny offered. "If you're ok with it" Dash said somberly. "I am" Danny nodded as he went back to his desk to get his stuff and moved to the bed. He tidied up a bit and plopped down. Patting the end of the bed for Dash. </p><p>Dash went back to where he was sitting, shrugged off his backpack and fished out his own homework. They worked in relative silence, the sound of Danny's fan and the scribling of paper were the only sounds that can be heard. They stayed like that for a while when a knock from the door made them both jump.</p><p>"Danny, its me. Mom says dinner's ready she also set a place for your.....friend." Jazz opened the door and trailed off when she saw Dash.</p><p>"Uhhh good evening Jasmine" Dash awkwardly greeted her. Jazz looked at Danny, an eyebrow raised, arms crossed. Danny just shrugged and smiled at his sister.</p><p>"Whatever, Dinner now" Jazz said exiting the room.</p><p>"She...uh..." Dash tried to speak. "She'll pester me about it later. Come on Dinner's gonna get cold". Danny stood and stretched a bit motioning for Dash to follow him. Dash stood still but something caught his eye. He was moving toward Danny's desk when Danny came back to get him. Dash followed him out but looked back at Danny's desk before closing the door.</p><p>Dinner went fine. Mrs Fenton made more than enough for Dinner.</p><p>"We don't usually get much visitors so I also pulled some leftovers from the fridge. Help yourself Dash" Maddie said smiling. </p><p>"I suggest the meatloaf, you look like you need the protein with a body like that" Jack said happily as he stuffed his face. Dash just awkwardly laughed. He felt alien at the table like an unwanted guest. Its been a while since he last came to the Fenton household. Last time was when Jazz was tutoring him. Danny took pity on him.</p><p>"Here, try the meatloaf, the mashed potatoes are still warm too, gravy's there by the side." Danny instructed as he piled a few slices of meatloaf and mash on Dash's plate. Dash was embarrased but was thankful that Danny made a move on his behalf. He had to admit, Mrs Fenton can cook and looking at Mr Fenton, it shows.</p><p>"I'll help with the dishes if its ok" Dash offered as he was finishing his plate.</p><p>"That's nice of you Dash but I have dish duty tonight, just finish your homework when you're done with dinner." Jazz said wiping her mouth with her napkin. "Let me at least help clear the table" Dash offered again. "Thats sweet of you Dash but you're a guest. We'll help with clearing". Maddie said standing up picking up her and Jack's plate. Jack followed picking up the serving dishes and glasses.</p><p>Dash felt a little embarassed but Jazz just ushered them back upstairs to finish whatever work they were doing earlier.</p><p>"Thanks back there, I didn't really know how to go about things earlier" Dash said meekly. "I saw" Danny replied as he chuckled. They made it back to his room and closed the door. </p><p>"I'm almost done with mine, how bout you?" Danny asked as he sat back down to where he was earlier. "Oh uhm, I actually finished before Dinner" Dash replied taking a seat at the edge of the bed.</p><p>"Huh...what were you doing after?" Danny raised an eyebrow. " I was uh..going throught the script again" Dash said as he picked up jis script. "Wow, I'm surprised". Danny said comtinued writing.</p><p>"What's THAT supposed to mean Fenton?" Dash asked slightly annoyed as heflipped back to where he was reading. "Nothing really. When the roles were given initially, you looked like you wantedto destroy Lancer's laptop" Danny said off handedly as he was finishing a paragraph for his essay.</p><p>"Oh....Yeah, I saw red. Had to let off steam after that." Dash replied pulling out a highlighter pen.</p><p>"That's why you guys were at the gym". Danny said looking at the jock.</p><p>"Yeah, the punching bag really helped". Dash said as he highlighted a line from the script.</p><p>"Glad you didn't take that anger out on anyone other than that bag". Danny said as he read through his work but he noticed Dash still.</p><p>"I uh...I've been getting help with that." Dash said quietly. Danny was a bit surprised.</p><p>"I'm..I'm sorry for everything Danny. The bullying, the pain, everything". Dash apologized not looking at Danny. His hands were shaking. </p><p>"Hey, hey. Its ok." Danny said as he tried to calm Dash down. "I should go, Its getting late". Dash said putting his stuff away, his expression was sullen. "Sure, if you need to." Danny said standing up. </p><p>"Thanks for letting me stay for a bit" Dash smiled at him, Danny just smiled back." You're welcome"</p><p>Danny led Dash back downstairs. He called out to his parents that were now back at the lab. "Mom! Dad! Dash is leaving now." Danny said from top of the basement stairs. "Thanks for letting me stay for Dinner, it was delicious!"</p><p>"You're welcome back anytime Dash" Maddie said follwed by a small booming sound and Jack cursing in the background. </p><p>Danny then led Dash back to the door. "Sorry to come by uninvited". Dash said rubbing his neck shyly. "Its fine, its the least I can do for those sandwhiches today". Danny said opening the door. "I'll still notify poison control just in case you make your own lunch tomorrow" Dash joked as he walked out. "Ass" Danny replied pushing Dash but he was still smiling. Dash's laugh echoed in the quiet street.</p><p>"I'm gonna study my script too, I think Sam is going to have us do some line reading tomorrow". Danny said looking drained.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I'm off." Dash said walking down the steps. He looked back at Danny, gave him a mock salute and sprinted down the street out of Danny's sight.</p><p>Danny retreated back inside and ran up his room. He locked the door behind him and plopped down on his bed. He was going to rest a bit before heading out for a quick patrol. He didn't expect Dash to come by that night let alone apologize to him for the way he's been treated. He wanted to ask more but Dash was holding back. He'll just give him some space. He had a feeling Dash didn't like being pushed too much.</p><p>Danny pulled himself from his thoughts and went ghost. He made a few rounds through the city but no major ghost activity was happening . So he headed home sooner. Dash visiting was the weirdest thing to happen that day and Dash actually called him by his name.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well....that was something. I have a prequel that I'm going to relate to the story. I do hope you check it out as well. Just for context.</p><p>As always Comments, Critiques and Kudos are appreciated.</p><p>Thank you so much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A new day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danny was woken up from his sleep and hilarity ensues.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oook well..Enjoy, this is more filler than anything else. I'm planning to do somewhat of a timeskip after a chapter or two so this doesn't drag on too much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny was woken by the sound of buzzing. He blinked the sleep away as he tried to reach for his phone. He squinted as the light from his phone penetrated his eyes. He looked at the screen and saw that It was Sam calling him so early. He pressed the phone Icon and Sam started shouting over the phone.</p><p>"Finally!! We've been trying to contact you since yesterday." Sam said annoyed. "We?" Danny said still half asleep. "Uh yeah?! Check your call logs."</p><p>Danny put Sam on speaker and went through his call logs. There were more than a dozen missed calls from Sam and Tucker respectively. "Oh, sorry" Danny said mid yawn. "No duh!" Sam's voice rang in the quiet room. He put her back on handheld as to not wake anyone else.</p><p>"So what happened last night that got you so busy." Sam asked, her annoyance fading. "Oh the usual, homework, patrol...Dash came over" Danny trailed as the evenys of last night came rushing back.</p><p>"He WHHHAAAT!?" Sam screened into his ear and he immediately pulled it away from his ear. Sam then went on a little tirade. He didn't even need to put the phone back near his ear cause he could hear lound and clear. She finished and said that she'd connect Tucker on the line.</p><p>It ringed for a few seconds and another tired voice answered. "Woman its an ungodly hour, this better be good" Tucker said tiredly and annoyed.</p><p>"Danny's on the line, it seems Dash was the one keeping him busy last night". Sam said as her annoyance came back. </p><p>"Sam, you make it sound so bad". Danny said as he sat up, stretching.</p><p>"She's got a point though dude. We were about to rush over there but thought it best to wait which by what Sam mentioned, we might've....interrupted something" Tucker said teasingly as he yawned.</p><p>"So what did you guys do!?" Sam asked a bit incredilously.</p><p>"If you have to know, he came by unexpectedly. Stayed for dinner and we did homework. Thats it!". Danny said as he headed for the bathroom.</p><p>"That it?" Tucker asked surprised. "Yeah, he said he didn't really know why he came over but...I asked him to stay." Danny excused himself as he proceeded to relieve himself, putting his side on mute.</p><p>"That...uh...hmmm. I got nothing, What about you Sam?" Tucker said from the other line. "As annoyed as I am, I got nothing too".</p><p>"He...he apologized too, for the bullying. He says he's been seeking help for that and when the whole role assignment came up, he took out his frustration on a punching bag and not some helpless student". Danny said as he returned to his room.</p><p>"That's...very mature of him" Sam said surprise evident in her voice. "Yeah, I'm shocked too. He has been somewhat more civil when we're at school, maybe this assignment helped give him the push he needed to be better. He did give Danny a muffin and lunch". Tucker said, the last part in a teasing tone. "Oh yeah!" Sam said remembering. "Plus he came by last night? Are you guys dating?!". Sam said a bit enthusiastically. </p><p>"Danny and Daaash sitting in a tree..." Tucker started to chant. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sam chimed in.</p><p>"You guys are too much so early on. I have to fix something for lunch. I'll catch you guys later" Danny said pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.</p><p>"Denial?" Tucker sing songed. "Denial!" Sam said back. "Hanging up now" the laugh from both errupted from.his phone before he hung up.</p><p>He rubbed his hand over his face. He didn't want to think about things so early in the morning. He got dressed and headed downstairs. His mom was just starting on breakfast. She was surprised that Danny was up so early but she smiled as Danny offered to help with prep. Once breakfast was done, he started assembling his lunch for the day.</p><p>His mom was hovering over him, suggesting wah he can add to his lunch. She pulled out some energy bars from the cupboard and some fruit from the basket. Its been awhile since she made lunch for them. She started assembling one for Jazz too in her excitement. In the end he ended up with what seemed like a lunch for two. His mom really went overboard but at least she was happy.</p><p>Jazz and Jack came down ready for breakfast and were surpirised to see Danny awake so early. After breakfast his parents went back downstairs to start their day and Jazz offered Danny a ride to school which he gladly accepted.</p><p>"Sooo...Dash" Jazz said as they exited the driveway and headed for Casper high.</p><p>"Yeah....I was surprised too.." Danny said looking out the window.</p><p>"What brought about that visit. I'm curious." Jazz said in thought.</p><p>"Please don't go psychoanalytic now. I might not make it to school"  Danny joked before Jazz playfully shoved him.</p><p>"Fine, I'll think about it in my own time but I am genuinely curious. The last time he was at the house was when I was tutoring him and you had that presedential fitness thing that he was to train you for." Jazz recalled the handful of times tkme Dash visited. "Oh and since you were kids.</p><p>"Yeah" Danny answered as he was now a bit lost in his thoughts. The rest of the ride was quiet. He wass pulled from his thoughts when Jazz said they arrived at school.</p><p>She dropped of Danny and went to find a parking spot.</p><p>Danny entered the school and the halls were still somewhat empty. He dropped of some of his stuff in his locker and then headed back to his first class, thinking what would happen that day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for taking the time to read. Comment and critique anything you like. I feel as if I'm just dragging the story a bit. I'll try to get to better chapters soon. ☺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Line Reading and Lunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Danny predicted, they were going to do line reafing. Some things come to light as well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ooook...I'm hoping things are still good. Thabks for the support. I do enjoy writing meal scenes. A lot of things can happen in a meal.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nothing spectacular happened that morning. Things progressed as normal through their classes. Dash started throwing wads of paper at him during second period which were actually little notes.</p><p>"Thanks again for letting me stay last night" The note read. He scrawled at th space below it "No biggie, mom was actually happy to have guests that weren't Tucker or Sam". Danny threw the wad back at Dash not facing his direction checking to see if their teacher was looking.</p><p>A few minutes later another wad landed on his desk, he marveled how Dash was a great shot. He unraveled the wad again. A new note this time.</p><p>"You bring lunch today?" Danny wrote his response flinging it back. "Yeah, mom helped". A minte later another perfect shot, " At least we won't alert the paramedics" Danny chuckled earning the attention of their teacher.</p><p>"Anything funny Mr. Fenton? Would you kindly share with the class what you find....funny?" Their teacher had their arms crossed looking at him sternly.</p><p>"Uh...no sir...I was just reading a few chapters ahead and saw a funny diagram". The teacher hummed not convinced but let it slide.</p><p>Another paper ball landed on his desk. "Nice save" Danny just scoffed but didn't reply. Another ball landed after a few minutes. "You mad?" Danny sighed but wrote down "No, stop distracting me"</p><p>He heard Dash chuckle now and the teacher noticed as well. Sweet payback.</p><p>Their class ended and he was pulled from his desk by Sam and Tucker.</p><p>"Whoah guys my arms feel like they're gonna pop from their sockets!".</p><p>"What was that about?" Sam asked crossing her arms. Danny was dumbfounded. "The notes? We saw. We thought Dash was back to bully mode but you were just passing notes?!" Tucker said crossing his own arms.</p><p>"Oh....uhm" Danny tried to find words but he was stumped.</p><p>"What are you three doing in the hall?" A smooth mature voice inquired, saved by Mr. Lancer. "Nothing sir we just came from the restrooms before class. We were just heading in" Danny said giving his friends an 'I'll explain later' look.</p><p>They made their way inside and it seems the A-listers did the same with Dash as when they came inside they were huddled around a helpless Dash.</p><p>"All right everyone, return to your seats. I will give your homework assignments now. I will be combining today's lesson with tomorrow's and we'll do lectures tomorrow. We will be doing some lime reading today. I expect the cast to have at least read their scripts. This story is a pop culture classic as well in literature". </p><p>Mr. Lancer then asked the principle actors to come infront for the line reading. It went normally, no emotions needed for now so it was just reading word for word. Kwan was fumbling with some of the words and that added a bit of comedy to the scenes he was in and then it was time for the balcony scene. </p><p>Mr. Lancer had them do it scene per scene, whoever was needed in the scene were in front and the ones who weren't were at the side. Sam was taking notes from the teachers desk and Mr Lancer was at the back observing and listening.</p><p>The balcony scene is now a major trope in popular media so everyone knows this part of the story more than the whole story itself. It was just Danny and Dash infront now. Sure they had scenes together before this but this is one of the biggest they would have.</p><p>"Ok mister Baxter, begin" Mr. Lancer directed.</p><p>Dash cleared his throught and began to read. "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?<br/>It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.<br/>Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she!"</p><p>Dash actually read it differently this time. Earlier it was just normal reading but this time it had some hints of emotion. He turned to look at Danny.</p><p>"It is my lady, O, it is my love!<br/>O, that she knew she were!<br/>She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,<br/>As daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven<br/>Would through the airy region stream so bright<br/>That birds would sing and think it were not night.<br/>See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!<br/>O, that I were a glove upon that hand,<br/>That I might touch that cheek! "Dash read each line but still face Danny. A small smile forming on his face.</p><p>Danny was surprised. Sam clears her throat and Danny read his lines. "Ay... me?" </p><p>Dash smiled" She speaks! O, speak again, bright angel!"</p><p>Danny cleared his throat, he wasn't going to be upstaged by Dash.</p><p>"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo?" Danny tried to change his voice, a pitch higher but didn't try to sound shrill or fake.<br/>"Deny thy father and refuse thy name;<br/>Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."</p><p>Dash was surprised as everyone else was. Danny scanned the room a mix of surprise, intrigue and confusion line tge faces of his classmates. Even Mr. Lancer looked....amused. Danny could see Tucker making gag faces, oh he was gonna get him back for that.</p><p>Dash was about to read his next line when the bell rang for lunch. "Okay class, good work, see you tomorrow. Mr. Lancer said as the other students started to vacate the room.</p><p>Danny and Dash were about to go back to their desks to get their packs when they felt something pull them back.</p><p>"What was that!?" Sam asked holding them both by the collars.</p><p>"Uh...Line reading?" Dash said innocently. Sam raised an eyebrow. "Cone on Sam. Its lunch time, we can talk about this later" Sam sighed then let them go. The others were waiting for them.</p><p>Danny headlocked Tucker getting him back for the gagging earlier. The others were interrogating Dash but he just picked up his pack and dismissed them. They made their way to the cafeteria and sat at their usual table.</p><p>"Dude!!! That was great and that was just line reading!" Kwan complimented Dash patting him on his back as he sat. Dash just scoffed but he blushed a bit.</p><p>"Yeah Dash, I can feel the flirtatous chemistry." Paulina said as she pulled out her packed lunch.</p><p>"Danny did good too. It sounded like a different person. You can catfish ovet the phone with that voice" Valerie joked much to Danny's dismay.</p><p>"I just got caught in the moment....and Dash started it!" Danny whined and pointed an accusing finger at Dash.</p><p>Tucker was snickering at the exhange, Sam smacked him on the back of his beret.</p><p>"Whatever, can we eat now?" Dash said not looking at anyone except his lunch. He started unwrapping his sandwhiches and bit down annoyed. Danny pulled out his own lunch and Tucker chimed" Sam, I'm gonna call poison control" he earned a swift punch on the bicep.</p><p>"My mom helped me with packing my lunch. I'm safe for now" Danny deadpanned as he ate a forkful of meatloaf from last night.</p><p>They ate in relative silence after that, Danny wasn't even looking at Dash right now and so was Dash. "Sooo what did you guys do last night?" Tucker asked mischieviously. Danny and Dash choked mid swallow. Kwan swiftly patted Dash's back and Sam was patting Danny's.</p><p>Attention was now back on them. Tucker's death was foreseen.</p><p>"Whad I say?!" Tucker exclaimed this time Dash smacked him upside his head as he recovered.</p><p>"That was soooome reaction, care to share guys?" Valerie said a sly smile on her lips.</p><p>"Nothing to share" Danny said as he drank some water. He was glaring daggers at Tucker as he drank.</p><p>"Hmmm you did cancel last minute yesterday Dash. What exactly did you cancel with us for?" Paulina asked with a wicked smile that hid her growing annoyance.</p><p>"Cancelled?" Danny asked turning to look at Dash. "You said you didn't have plans?" Danny asked confused. Busted!</p><p>"So he was with you?" Valerie asked slyly. Raising an eyebrow as she smirked.</p><p>"We were doing home work." Dash said quietly. "I've been replaced!" Kwan said exaggerated as he held Star. Star just pushed him off her.</p><p>"We can talk abou things later. Lets just finish lunch. Danny pleaded and everyone agreed dropping whatever queries they had, to at least finish eating lunch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you made it through. sub to the story for more updates and kindly comment or critique if you see or feel anything off about the story.</p><p>Thank you ☺</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Small Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation from last chapter oh and Danny shares his lunch with Dash.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Its been a while 😅 I lost my train of thought and had to rewrite this a few times but here. I might move the story a few days forward next chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone around the table resumed eating but there was still an air of tension from the earlier exchange. Danny didn't really know how to go about it. Last night was a surprise even to him. Dash coming to his home unannounced, staying for dinner and apologizing to him for the way he had been treated for the longest time. It felt foreign and he never expected it from the blonde, not in this lifetime at least.</p><p>Dash was also a bit perplexed at the predicament, he did intend to go home but ended up going to Fenton's place instead. He didn't really understand what compelled him to go there in the first place let alone Fenton letting him stay rather than turning him away. He apologized but he thought that wasn't enough.</p><p>Both boys were pulled out from their thoughts when Tucker cleared his throat. Everyone around the table had finished consuming their own lunches and were looking at them expectantly.</p><p>Danny looked at Dash and saw that he was on his last sandwhich. Dash looked at him too, his lunch was packed but he only ate half as it was really stuffed with food from last night, his mom really went out.</p><p>"Do you need help with that?" Dash asked mid chew. Danny took the last slice of meatloaf and pucshed the tupperware over to Dash for him to polish off what was left of his lunch.</p><p>Danny turned to look at everyone and their eyes were fixed on them, Sam's annoyed expression was changed to surprise. Almost everyone on the table had stopped in the middle of what they were doing to look at them, other tables noticed too.</p><p> "What! I don't want food to go to waste besides, his mom is a good cook" Dash said defensively picking up Danny's unused fork and dug in. </p><p>Sam scoffed then said "We're waiting" she had her arms crossed, her finger tapping on her bicep impatiently. The other girls were touching up their makeup while Kwan and Tucker were snacking on candy bars as dessert, his gift for Kwan for helping him when Danny was raging.</p><p>"Anybody else think this is a dream?" Kwan asked confused as he finished his dessert. Tucker and Star raised their hands and Valerie was snickering9.</p><p>Paulina put away her compact in her bag and narrowed her eyes at the two. "Danny? Explanations please?" Paulina asked smoothly as she crossed her fingers on top of each other like a cop interrogating a suspect.</p><p>Danny felt a chill run down his spine as he was drinking some water. He cleaned his mouth and asked "On what?". Paulina didn't answer but just raised her eyebrow and gestured to the both of them. "Oh"</p><p>"I....uh....honestly don't know" Danny said as honest as he could. "Don't get me wrong, Dash not having the urge to pummel me to the ground or shove me in the nearest locker or garbage can is nice but it is surprising".  Paulina's expression softened as she looked a built gulity too. Sam's expression faltered a bit but she was still looking annoyed.</p><p>"He came over unannounced, mom let him in and I asked him if he wanted to do homework. We did, he apologized for the years of torment, promised to be better. Mom let Dash stay for Dinner, we read over some lines...mostly Dash then he left. That's it really" Danny shrugged after he finished explaining his side. He looked around the table, their attention now focused on him, the air somewhat serious as he looked over to Dash who had finished what was left of his lunch.</p><p>Dash sighed readying his own side "I don't really have much to say, I did intend to go home but I found myself infront of their house and next thing I knew I was ringing the doorbell. Mrs Fenton remembered me from whem Jazz was tutoring me and.....anyways she invited me in as she called Danny who was already on his way down" Dash paused as he drank some water then continued.</p><p>"I had expected to be turned away but Danny had let me stay instead. It was a surreal feeling to say the least. When we got assigned the play and roles, I was furious but I just accepted it as part of moving forward. We're gonna graduate soon and I want to make a small difference until then." Dash said chest slightly out in determination.</p><p>"Starting with you" Dash looked at Danny apologetically like a kicked puppy. Danny was taken aback and felt his face heat up. The moment was lost though when the sound of Camera shutters rang. Tucker, Star and Valerie had their phones out snapping the moment.</p><p>"Dude that was a perfect photo op! I can edit this to make the posters for the play!" Tucker said giddily as he looked at the pics Star and Valerie took. Tucker really had no regards for his life as Danny facepalmed making a mental note about possesing Tucker to run on the freeway during rush hour.</p><p>Paulina and Sam looked at each other somewhat satisfied. "I feel like there are still some missing pieces but I'm convinced" Paulina said putting away her things.</p><p>"I'm still reluctant but you haven't been calling him anything else than Danny so...that's a start" Sam said as a small smile tugged at her lips. Dash turned red as he heard that, same with Danny.</p><p>"Yeah you have been calling him Danny and you gave me flak for calling him that!" Kwan said slightly annoyed as he punched Dash's bicep.</p><p>"Let's go, lunch is almost over." Valerie said as she got up from the table. They disposed of their trash and headed towards their last class for the day. Danny was the last to finish but while everyone left, Dash stayed behind to wait for him, then they were on their way.</p><p>While walking to class, Danny reached into his pack and pulled out one of the Energy bars his mom had packed for him and offered it to Dash which he accepted with a small blush and a smile. Tucker and the girls swooped in for another pic and as soon as Tucker took the pic he was grabbed by Dash and Danny took his PDA hostage.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp....this chapter was something. I don't know what it is but its something.</p><p>Comments and critiques are welcome. Thanks so much for those who comment and give feedback 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Costumes and Dates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Costumes and a fun day out.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the support! I've had a kick of inspo so better take advantage of it. Hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Saturday and the week went on normally, well as normal for a town riddled with ghost activity and mixed with paranormal events which were surprisingly low for the week. The occasional box ghost sighting but nothing too serious.</p><p>Preparations for the play continued on. Everyone was doing their parts really well and whatever social hierarchy that was in place was now gone. Everyone in class was getting along. No A-list and losers, just clasmates and friends. Danny's usual group of three expanded with the addition of the A-listers, Dash and Kwan mostly. The girls had their own clique but surprisingly, Sam was with them at times now too, the usual catty animosity between them was non existant or at least toned down to a great degree. </p><p>Classes went as normal and just like that, week one of prep was complete. As what was discussed before, Danny and Dash along with some of the other principle actors were gonna have a measuring for new costumes and a fitting of already made costumes on the weekend, which was on their agenda today as well as line reading and set/prop creation.</p><p>Since most of the drama club had what they needed, they focused mostly on building new set pieces and refurbishing old ones which meant there was less work needed to be done than they initially thought.</p><p>"Ok guys, i'm going to need to measure you all for your costumes, try not to get any ideas" Paulina joked as she pulled out a measuring tape from a box of supplies. She handed one to star as well and proceeded to measure the actors. Star started with Kwan and Paulina started with one of the girls. Valerie was checking on some of the already made costumes and was trying to see if any fit the actors. None of them could fit Dash as he had a bigger build than the Romeos of previous productions but capes, belts and crowns were useable. Danny was embarrased beyond belief as he tried on some of the gowns they had for Juliet, he was skinny so they fit but they didn't look good. Either the material was too gaudy, old or stained but none of them flattered whatever shape Danny was and Paulina decided to make Danny a custom gown. Her eyes glazed over as the ideas started flowing from her mind. The accessories were pretty decent though but the wigs were just terrible, ratty and they smelled horrible.</p><p>Paulina had shooed Danny and Dash with Valerie to get their measurements while she rummaged through the costume area to see what else was useable.</p><p>They went inside one of the dressing rooms. "Ok guys, strip! I'll be back with my measuring tape and a pad so be naked when I get back" Valerie said mischieviously as she exited the dressing room. Dash sighed as he shrugged of his letterman. Danny felt his face heat up as he turned away pulling his own shirt above his head. He turned to look at Dash and he also faced away from Danny, his ears were pink though, he didn't look away as Dash pulled up his shirt reavealing white skin with obvious tan lines, his muscles contracting and relaxing with each movement. Dash had a thin silver chain around his neck that he removed and pocketed.</p><p>Danny was roused from his thoughts when Valerie came back. She looked at both boys who looked embarassed, smirked and shook her head as she unrolled her measuring tape. "You first big guy, Danny's not gonna take too long to measure" Val joked as she moved closer to Dash.</p><p>"I resent that comment Val!" Danny said as he crossed his arms.</p><p>"Don't pout too much. You'll get some meat on your bones soon, the way Dash and your mom feed you at lunch, I won't be surprised if we have to do a refitting in a few weeks for your costume." Valerie stated as she was measuring Dash's arm length. The comment had made Dash red and even though Valerie can't see it but she knew Danny was too. </p><p>Danny didn't look at Dash's direction while Valerie was measuring him though he did sneak a glance or two. Within a few minute Dash was done. Valerie beckoned Danny over and got to measuring. Dash was looking, he was looking with a gaze that felt like it was piercing Danny's skin. He didn't even put his shirt back on! Danny was looking everywhere else but when he managed to look over to Dash, he'd look away immediately.</p><p>"Stop moving so much! I can't get an accurate measurement if you do" Val said bonking Danny playfully on the top of his head which made Dash chuckle.</p><p>"All done, get dressed and head to the group for your line reading" Valerie instructed as she took down notes. Once again they were left alone and got dressed facing away from each other. Danny turned to see Dash pull out his chain and glanced at the charm hanging from it, it was a ring. Danny thought it might be his and Paulina's promise ring but it looked familiar but he didn't know why.</p><p>"Is that yours and Paulina's?" Danny asked curiously. Dash looked at him in surprise. "We aren't dating" Dash replied as he put on his jacket, now Danny was surprised. "Since when?" Danny asked. "We should get going" was Dash's reply as he grabbed Danny by the shoulder and ushered his out of the dressing room. He glanced at Dash who was looking mildly embarassed at Danny's questioning but didn't press much more questions on him....for now at least.</p><p>They got back to the group and then proceeded to do some line reading while the others were working on the stage. When they finished for the day, Danny's group suggested they head out tonight since its saturday, everyone agreed and soon they were off. </p><p>Danny was riding shotgun in Dash's Car , with them were Sam, Tuck and Valerie. Kwan wanted to be there too but he had to Drive the girls.</p><p>They decided on going to the arcade and Nasty burger and everyone was having a good time.</p><p>"Why didn't we ever do this before?" Paulina said as she was finishing off her veggie burger. "Highschool hierarchy?" Sam said as she added more hot sauce to her burger. Everyone agreed and it was chill for most of the night. They hit the arcade next and Everyone let loose. Dash was a master at the basketball game, same with Kwan. No one can beat Tucker at video games but Sam got a lucky win after flopping Tucker's beret over his eyes. Danny was great at the racing games while Paulina, Star and Valerie hogged the karaoke room. Danny had to admit, he would never have expected this, not in his highschool life at least. </p><p>Dash had an arm full of tickets as he went to the prize counter, same with Kwan. Danny had a sizeable amount but not as much as the jocks.  Tucker exchanged his tickets for a new stylus for his PDA and exchanged the rest for some snacks. The girls didn't really play much games but Sam did, her favorite was the whack-a-critter games, she bashed gofers and gators without mercy. She got herself a pair of cute bat earrings from the prize corner. Tucker gave her some of his tickets since she was short.</p><p>Kwan exhanged his for a Bear with a star keychain for Star. Dash got a few plushes for Paulina and Val, he also asked to bag a few prizes so he didn't get to see those. Danny was torn, decision making wasn't his strong suit. He had enough tickets for one of the big prizes and a number for minor prizes. He decided to a few packs of the glow in the dark star and planet wall stickers and he got Sam and Tucker keychains, he also got Dash a small teddy keychain that was decked out as a football player which was the last one but he opted not to give it yet.</p><p>It was really a fun day. Everyone agreed to do stuff more often, Sam even offered to have movie night at her house which had their own theatre and concession area. They all separated as the sun set and Dash offered to drive them home. The two groups said goodbye as they rode of in different directions.</p><p>Tucker was dropped off first, then Valerie and then Sam. Danny was last and it was just him and Dash. The ride was quiet without the others but it was a comfortable silence. It wasn't until Danny saw the lack of buildings notified him that they werent going in the direction of his house.</p><p>"Uhm...Dash? My house is that a way" Danny aaid concerned pointing at the direction they came from. "I know, I just didn't want you to go home first." Dash said not taking his eyes of the road. They arrived at a clearing which overlooked amity Park as the lights from the city started to come alive the darker the sky became.</p><p>"Are we ok?" Danny asked as he thought the worst. "Yeah, I just....wanted to talk" Dash said as he parked. "This is kidnapping you know?" Danny said crossing his arms. Dash laughed as he replied, "I know, the idea just came to me as we dropped of Sam". Danny gasped dramatically "You wanted to get rid of witnesses! I haven't written my will yet!". Dash was laughing hard but swatted Danny's head to make him stop. "You doofus, just...(laugh)...just give me... (pant) a sec....phew! You're a giant dweeb, you know that?" Dash said coming down from his laughter.</p><p>Danny just sat back as he waited for Dash to calm down. It took a few minutes but he calmed down, taking deep breaths. He reached at the back of the seats and produced one of the bags he had gotten at the arcade. "Here!" Dash offered the bag to Danny. "I...kinda wanted to give you this in private." Dash said shyly looking out the side window.</p><p>Danny cautiously took the bag and shook it a bit before opening it. He was surprised when he pulled out a star shaped plushie. It was like a small pillow with glittered eyes, kinda like the Stars from a video game Tucker would always play.</p><p>"You like space stuff right?" Dash said placing his hands on the steering wheel to keep his hands busy.</p><p>"Yeah...you remembered..Thanks Dash" Danny said sincerely as he cuddled the plush. He took something out of his own baggy where he kept the stars he got early. He offered the keychain he got for Dash. Dash was surprised but reached out to take the keychain bear.</p><p>"It was the last one, I got lucky" Danny smiled proudly. Dash looked at the bear fondly, a soft smile forming on his lips. "This is adorable, Thanks" Dash said happily and attached it to his car keys that were in the ignition. "Lets get you home." Dash said revving up the engine.</p><p>They drove back and soon Danny was being dropped off. "See you Monday" Dash said as Danny got out of the car. "See you Monday" Danny said as he was still hugging his star, he had one of the points wave Dash goodbye. Dash smiled in return and waved back before driving off. He went to his room and stuck the stars he got on his ceiling and turned off the lights. The stars gave a soft glow that softened the farthe the stars were from the centet light. He fell asleep that night hugging the plush Dash gave him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think the ideas are there. Execution could do work. This chapter felt more like a narration but still, I'm happy with it.</p><p>Comments, kudos and critiques. Like the story so far? Sub for more chapter updates 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Makeup and Revalations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danny wakes up to a surprise and emotions run high.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for the support everyone! Enjoy. I had to stop myself from veering off the "plot". Major drama bombs arise and a few comedic moments.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Sunday, Danny usually slept in and his family let him but why was Jazz waking him up now.</p><p>"Danny? Wake up little brother" Jazz said as she was flinging stuff at him. She had enough ammo as his room was often times a mess.</p><p>"Jaaaaazz! Its Sunday! Let me sleep please!" Danny said as he hugged his star plush harder pulling the sheets over his head.</p><p>"Ok, I'll just tell your friends to come by again later" Jazz said slowly retreating, she was counting down in her mind.</p><p>Friends? Danny shot up and looked at Jazz incrediously. "Who?" Danny said rubbing his eyes to shake away the sleep, still holding his plush.</p><p>"Cute plush, Sam, Valerie and a few other girls are here" Jazz said as she thought who the other girls were. "Is Dash there?" Danny asked before he caught himself, that woke him up.</p><p>Jazz raised an eyebrow but said he wasn't there. "Give me a few minutes please. I'll be down in a bit" Danny said sitting up. "I'll clean a bit too so tell them I won't take long" Jazz noded, ruffled his hair and walked out of the room.</p><p>True to his word, Danny got cleaned up, changed and headed down after tidying a bit.</p><p>"Well good morning sleeping beauty! Or should I say sleeping Juliet?" Sam teased as Danny was coming down the stairs.</p><p>"Good morning to you too Ms ray of sunshine" Danny deadpanned. "To what do I owe the pleasure ladies?". Sam, Valerie, Paulina and Star were there. Valerie had a case with her and Paulina and star had a few garment bags, Sam had a smirk.</p><p>"Oh no..." Danny dreaded.</p><p>"Oh yes" Valerie said menacingly. The other girls gave him a wicked smile as well.</p><p>"Is it too late to go back to bed" Danny face palmed.</p><p>"Yeeep" Paulina said cheerily and Star added "Pretty much"</p><p>At that moment Danny noticed his family peering from the kitchen. Jazz and Maddie looked amused, Jack just looked excited. "Ugh guys?" Busted.</p><p>His mom said they were going out for groceries since the girls were staying for lunch, it was her idea, she loved to host. They were out the door in a few minutes and Jazz excused herself since she had a paper to write.</p><p>"I'm doomed" Danny said accepting his fate. He lead the girls to his semi decent room and plopped down on his bed.</p><p>"This couldn't wait? Its a sunday!" Danny said as he reached for his plush.</p><p>"That's new and I love what you did to your ceiling." Sam commented sitting on a bean bag chair.</p><p>"Got them yesterday at the arcade." Danny flatly replied.</p><p>"What else are we going to do on a Sunday and Paulina went all out making these yesterday, well some of them." Velerie said as she sat on a bean bag too. </p><p>"I just couldn't wait to materialize my vision! I brought some of my formal dresses too, so we can see what works for you" Paulina said excitedly as she sat at Danny's desk chair.</p><p>"As long as its not backless then I'm good. They hit the floor? I don't want to shave my legs." Danny said burying his face on his plush.</p><p>"Yeah, you're going to wear shapewear too so anything exposing those is out." Star said taking up the last bean bag, taking out her phone.</p><p>"We'll also be trying on some stage makeup, to see what works for your face. Better to try early to see if you have sensitive skin or not, you do have a smooth face." Paulina said studying Danny's face.</p><p>"I don't have much of a choice, now I'm hostage" Danny said plopping down on his bed sprawling his limbs out.</p><p>Suddenly Valerie and Star grabbed Danny's arms from both sides. Sam walked up. "Which brings us toooooo, drum roll please! Eyebrows!" Sam said pulling out a pair of tweezers. Paulina had one too. </p><p>"Girls! Is this necessary! I'm willing to do what you wnat but please don't torture me!" Danny said as he tried to struggle in their grasp. He could use his powers but he didn't want to hurt them. Sam was smirking at him.</p><p>"Its either tweezers or wax" Sam said as she got close. "You do not want the wax, trust me."</p><p>"Its not that bad Danny, you do have ice in your freezer right?" Paulina said coming close. 'ICE!?'  he was doomed.</p><p>Jazz came in before they started and stared in amazement. "JAAAZZ! HELP ME!" Danny pleaded.</p><p>"Need help girls?" Jazz said coming into the room.</p><p>"Traitor! You're my sister! This'll give me mental scarring" Danny said renewing his struggle. "Oh I can deal with that later" She said grabbing his ankles.</p><p>"This is soo unfair" Danny said at he tried to struggle again. Then the first hair was plucked. Pain....lots of pain from that one hair. </p><p>"That hurts!" Danny said as he closed his eyes from the pain.</p><p>"Beauty is pain Danny." Sam said as she plucked another hair. Danny yelped and cursed as each hair was plucked. He was crying, do girls actually go through this torture everyday?</p><p>"I will have my vengence!" Danny said as the fight in him was replaced with pain and tears.</p><p>They were at it for a bit since Danny had a pretty thick brows.</p><p>The door opened and Maddie popped in. "Hey I....uhm what's happening?"</p><p>"Eyebrows mom" Jazz said casually. She didn't hold onto Danny anymore as he went limp a few minutes in she had her laptop with her so she can write in thw company of others.</p><p>"Ahhh I remember when I used to get mine done. Anyways Lunch will be in an hour and we saw a few more of your friends. When we came home." Maddie gestured for the rest to come in Danny's room.</p><p>"Kill me now!" Danny said reaching for the ceiling.</p><p>"I do not regret getting any other part. That looks painful!" Tuckers voice rang out as camera shutter sounds echoed in the room.</p><p>"You better delete those or I'll-ouch!" Danny warned but a fine hair was pulled out which made him yelp.</p><p>"Hey! Give that back Baxter!" Tucker said as he sounded like he was struggling.</p><p>"Only I can bully Danny, be thankful I'm just deleting these and not smashing your beloved tech to bits" Dash rebuttled. Danny wanted to hug him so bad right now.</p><p>"How long have you been doing just that?" Kwan asked concerned. "Almost half an hour, we came by and Danny was sleeping in" Star replied.</p><p>"Not only did you ruin Sunday, I can't even open my eyes from the pain!". Danny whined.</p><p>"Oh hush, we're almost done and they're looking nice". Valerie said taking over for Sam.</p><p>"I'll get some ice for your brows." Sam said walking out of the room. </p><p>A few more plucks and the torture was done. Sam gave him the ice pack and it soothe the areas where there was hair before. "How do girls do this for so long?" Danny asked moving the ice pack around his forehead.</p><p>"We got used to it, as I said: Beauty is pain" Paulina replied as she checked for evenness. Danny's eyes were still watering and he still can't open his eyes but he felt the bed dip a bit as someone sat beside him.</p><p>"You ok?" It was Dash. "Can you hand me my plushie? The girls had me pinned down." Danny whined. Dash chuckled as he handed Danny his Star plush which he nuzzled immediately.</p><p>"Does it hurt?" Dash asked. "I can't open my eyes and I'm crying, what do you think?" Danny said defensively. "Easy! Just checking. I remember my first time too. You get used to it" Dash admitted.</p><p>"You had your eyebrows plucked?" Sam asked surprised. "Yeah, I was in male pageants and brows were a focus since we didn't wear much makeup". Dash replied. "Mine were shaved rather than plucked so it wasn't that bad, only small areas were plucked" he added.</p><p>"I knew it! They just wanted to torture me!" Danny whined some more burying his face on his plushie.</p><p>"Don't be such a baby! It looks fine! We'll redo it when the play date comes closer" Valerie said as she was setting up a makeup station on Danny's desk.</p><p>"I can hardly contain my excitement" Danny said sarcastically.</p><p>He opened his eyes slowly and the first thing he saw was Dash softly smiling at him. "Your eyes are so red, it makes them more blue" Dash said as he looked at Danny.</p><p>"Ok while we're waiting for Danny to recover, I just have to ask, how do you feel about this display Paulina?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Hmm? Oh, I don't mind really. Dash and I weren't even dating. More of a hierarchy social construct thing. Head honcho and queen bee. We just went with it. Since we don't have a reason to be seen like that anymore, it doesn't really bother me." Paulina said so casually that almost everyone (except Dash) was gawking at her.</p><p>"At first I was like no way but then after getting over it. I didn't really know why it bothered me so much in the first place. I got to be friends with more people now and its nice." Paulina smiled happily as she pulled out dresses for Danny to try.</p><p>"Wow, that was deep." Kwan commented earning him a side hug from Star.</p><p>"I guess we were so caught up in highschool politics, we didn't really see each other as equals despite just being students." Sam admitted. "I judged you guys cause of superficiality and flaunting but behind that, it wasn't as deep as I thought" she added.</p><p>"We're not the best starting out but when I was out of the A squad and hung out with you guys, it was really nice for me that you accepted me. Remember that poetry night Sam?" Kwan laughed as he remembered.</p><p>"Don't remind me I had major convincing to do after that to let me stay at that club" Sam said as she laughed herself.</p><p>"Now isn't this a fun Sunday. Its like a mini group therapy session." Tucker said hugging himself.</p><p>"And you're ruining the moment you twit" Valerie said smacking Tucker at the back of the head.</p><p>"Hey! I remember these!" Valerie exclaimed as she pulled out something from Danny's desk. It was a toy egg. "I used to collect these when I was younger". Danny sat up and tried to take the egg back. Valerie handed him the egg no problem.</p><p>"This is the only one I ever had. A friend gave it to me. A long time ago." Danny said fondly as he carefully clutched the egg as if he was gonna break it. </p><p>"Usually they'd have rings or toys, whats inside?" Kwan asked curious. Danny slowly cracked the egg and a small ring with a star came out. It was small and tarnished in some areas but it looked well kept despite that.</p><p>"That's sooo cute, I think I had one like that before" Star said taking a closer look. "This was from the arcade we went to yesterday right?". Danny nodded.</p><p>"I remember a good friend of mine before, we were so young and he didn't think I was weird...well not at that time though. We did everything together until we didn't. He gave this to me a few days before things turned sour" Danny said as his tone slowly saddened.</p><p>"He? I wasn't your first best friend!? Oh the betrayal!" Tucker said dramatically earning him another smack from Valerie.</p><p>"What happened after?" Paulina asked eagerly.</p><p>Danny was about to continue when Dash spoke up. "He was convinced that staying friends with the weird kid in class was the worst thing you could do and that you need to distance yourself from them to be accepted by society" he said looking away.</p><p>"Wait....You and Danny were friends as kids!?" Kwan said surprised everyone was except for Danny that just looked away as well. "You never even told me! And I'm your best friend!"</p><p>"You still are doofus but there are somethings that you just have to keep to yourself" Dash said clasping his hands together. "I still have mine" Dash said pulling out his chain necklace. The charm at the end was the ring Danny gave him, the one with the football charm.</p><p>"I...I thought" Danny tried to speak but Dash cut him off. "I couldn't, I tried to mask my pain with anger and I pushed you away. I never wanted to. I had to"</p><p>Danny was stunned. Dash never told him why they drifted apart but here he was pouring his heart out infront of others.....others..Shoot! Danny looked around the room and the girls even Sam had tears in their eyes. Star was holding onto Kwan as he patted Dash's back. Tuck had his PDA out but he didn't dare record the moment. Jazz was by the door looking on with a small smile.</p><p>"Dash was always here when they were younger, they'd always walk home and Dash always dropped off Danny. Then he just stopped. Danny was devastated, he would cry to me when he came home saying Dash didn't wanna be friends with him anymore." Jazz recalled.</p><p>Dash looked guilty. Real guilty, as if he was being tried for murder. Truth be told, he did. He murdered their friendship.</p><p>"He never blamed you though, he always said 'if I wasn't so weird Dash'll still be my friend' he'd say". That only made Dash feel worse. "He stopped crying when he told me he made new friends with Tucker and evetually Sam" Jazz added.</p><p>The earlier light mood in the room grew heavy but was soon cut when Danny's mom called out to him.</p><p>"Danny! We're going out to get some more stuff we're having a big lunch. Can you set up the big table we keep at the lab?" Maddie said as she entered the almost crowded room. The mood suddenly changed to something lighter.</p><p>"Sure mom" Danny said. Dash and Kwan volunteering as well. "Set up later, we still have a lot to prepare" Maddie said goodbye and joined Jack outside.</p><p>"We don't really get visitors, mom is really excited". Jazz said as she closed her laptop. "She likes hosting since most people find our family weird". Jazz exited the room to put her laptop away.</p><p>"This was not how I wanted to spend my Sunday" Tucker said as he sighed as he reclined on the bean bag. Everyone agreed.</p><p>"Let's calm down for now, my mascaras running" Paulina said as she pulled out some tissues from her purse. She handed some to the others as well.</p><p>Danny only looked at Dash, his face was scrunched up with emotion. He sat down beside him and placed a hand over Dash's arm, quietly saying its ok.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I started crying myself when I was typing out the part at the end. Hope its not too much. How do you think things are going to go from here?</p><p>Kudos, comments and critiques are welcome. Sub to the story for future updates.</p><p>Oh and you can read the small backstory I wrote Titled Juvenile proposals for context. I'm kimda proud I managed to make the connection. Xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Best Sunday Ever!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After the earlier events of the day, the rest of it was very eventful. Wacky antics ensue.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I tried, i really did. Hope you like it. Thanks for the support.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The earlier moment somewhat pulled down the mood by a lot but they tried to distract themselves to at least lighten things up, the heavy topic was still weighing on everyone's mind though.</p><p>Danny kept his hand on Dash's arm for comfort as Dash tried to calm down. He tried to speak but Danny just shushed him, saying to not let everything out all at once. Kwan was also patting Dash's back for support. Dash placed his hand over Danny's and squeezed.</p><p>The girls freshened themselves up and Danny got drinks for everyone with Jazz's help. Things were chill for a bit as everyone started conversing again.</p><p>Danny's parents came back and Danny and the other guys came down to assemble the banquet table they stored in the basement. The girls went to the kitchen to help as well with setting the table, everyone pitching in for the sunday meal.</p><p>Maddie smiled as she prepared the food which never left her lips. Jack was happy to see his wife so cheery that he worked hard to match her pace at prep.</p><p>It was a joyous moment, the once rival cliques were now friends. It still felt surreal. Once set up was done, they all migrated to the sofa to wait for lunch to be served. One by one, trays of food were placed on the table. Rice, mash, various meats and veggies were there to satiate any appetite. The smell making everyone hungrier by the minute and at last it was time to eat.</p><p>When everyone had assembled their plate, Jack said they should say a little bit of grace for the meal and the small gathering. Everyone held hands and Jack led the short prayer. Everyone dug in soon after, Dash holding Danny's hand a bit longer than necessary, Danny didn't mind though.</p><p>Sounds of eating and enjoyment filled the room. Everyone was enjoying their meal and Danny's mom was getting praised left and right, same with Danny's Dad that handled the meat, they suggested doing this more often and said they could bring their own dishes to share like a pot luck, to which everyone agreed.</p><p>Lunch was finished and same as before everyone pitched in to clean and tidy up. Danny started the dish washer and the jocks put the banqet table back downstairs after being cleaned. They filed back into Danny's room to chill.</p><p>"Dang Danny, your family can cook!" Tucker said reclining on one of the bean bags in the room. Everyone agreed and relaxed for a bit. Danny sitting on the bed with Dash beside him along with Valerie that laid at the end of the bed.</p><p>"If you're family cooks this well, I wonder why you're not so bulky?" Kwan asked curiously, Star just smacked him on his arm "Rude much Kwan?" Star scolded him. </p><p>"Its an honest question! My folks love to cook and look how I turned out!" Kwan said gesturing to himself. Everyone laughed much to Kwan's expense.</p><p>"Fast metabolism I guess" Danny said self conciously.</p><p>They quieted down again as they let their food digest. "Oh, by the way Dash, I didn't ask eatlier but what were you doing outside earlier?" Sam asked, Dash was caught off guard.</p><p>"Now that you mention it. Star asked me to come and when I got here Dash was just outside" Kwan said as he looked at Dash. </p><p>"Yeah, Sam asked me to drop by too and thats when I saw you two." Tucker said sitting up.</p><p>"Daaaash?" Valerie called out raising an eyebrow. "I uh...wanted...to visit...Danny. I didn't expect all of you to be here. It was too late to turn back as Mrs. Fenton asked us to come inside". Dash admitted looking embarrased.</p><p>"See you monday huh?" Danny teased making Dash shrink more. Everyone laughed at the situation. Paulina stood and clapped her hands to get attention.</p><p>"This has been a great day so far but lets get down to why we really came by" Paulina smiled as she gestured to the dresses that she hung by Danny's closet.</p><p>"Can we just enjoy the rest of the day?" Danny tried to reason out but Paulina just shot him a quick "Nope" hurriedly pulling Danny by the arm and sat him at the makeshift makeup station.</p><p>"Wai-wait! My eyebrows haven't recovered yet, ca-can we do dresses instead?" Paulina thought for a sec and agreed. Star readied the corset and shift Danny was to wear underneath, maybe makeup was going to be less painful.</p><p>"Aren't corsets dangerous?" Danny asked curiously. "You'd think so but not really. They acted like a bra in those times just creating a silhouette, not really restricting" Sam said as she joined in getting Danny dressed. "Paulina made this and its to your measurement so its not going to be like the ones you see in movies with the exagerated waists and talk of reorganized organs" Valerie said picking out a dress to try out first, she chose a pink fluffy one to try first.</p><p>The guys just sat on the bed amused as the girls hovered over Danny. "You guys are enjoying this aren't you?" Danny asked as he was being laced up. The girls agreed in unison. </p><p>They stepped back to admire their work. The first dress was a dress composed of a miriad of pink fabrics, sewn into ruffles all along the dress, Danny walked and the dress moved with him creating water like motion through the dress. It was beautiful and the corset really helped create a shape.</p><p>"Hmmm its pretty but it looks a little too flashy for stage. Sam do you have the wig?" Paulina said as he circled Danny, Sam nodded and pulled out a ziplock bag from her pack. She pulled out the wig and it was long and black, Valerie had tried to wrangle Danny's hair under a wig cap and had to resort to doubling up on the cap to keep his messy mane down. They plopped the wig on Danny's head, aligning the lace on the hairline and stepped back.</p><p>"Whoah!" Star exclaimed, the girls agreed. Danny looked beautiful. The hair really changed his appearance. They stepped back a bit further for the boys to see. Danny thought they'd laugh but they were just as stunned as the girls. "Duuude! If I didn't know who you were, I'd totally ask you out". Tucker said admiring what Danny looked like as a girl.</p><p>"Ditto!" Kwan agreed. Dash was just quiet, he couldn't take his eyes off him. "Dash?" Star called out snapping him back to reality.</p><p>"Uh, you look...beautiful" Dash said looking away. He was blushing hard.</p><p>"Duuude you're red!" Kwan teased laughing. The girls joined in on the laughter. Dash grabbed Kwan in a headlock and Kwan cried uncle.</p><p>Danny looked at his mirror, he was surprised as well. Aside from his usual face, his brows looked kempt and the hair softened his face. The dress did look nice but it felt too modern for Romeo and Juliet unless they were gonna do a modern take which they weren't.</p><p>"You like?" Paulina asked as Danny was looking at his reflection. "Its beautiful but feels a bit too modern. We can use this at the Masquerade scene since it has a good amount of flare when I move" Danny said swishing a bit.</p><p>"Ok, that's scary" Sam said shuddering a bit. "Must be the dress?" Tucker commented. "He does have a point though" Valerie said as she picked out another dress this time something more costumey.</p><p>"I made this one last night. I already had patterns so I just cut and sewed, we'll make adjustments later." Paulina said with pride as she undid the lacing on Danny's dress.</p><p>The second dress felt a bit more renaissance. It was a powder blue medieval gown with silver accessories Paulina got from the costume department yesterday. It felt like the dress Princess Dorotea wore but much less regal, maybe she can lend him a dress.</p><p>"Hmmm...I don't think that's his color. Same silhouette maybe but maybe a different color?" Star commented taking a closer look at the dress. "I can see that, maybe brighter colors though. Kinda like the pink one he wore earlier with gold accessories" Paulina thought as she took out her sketch book.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe ombre' fabric if you can get some." Sam suggested picking from the selection Paulina brought.</p><p>Jazz and Maddie came in offering cool drinks for the teens and Jazz commented how Danny looked beautiful even without makeup. Maddie was just over the moon, she called out to Jack to get the camera as she ran out. Danny face palmed trying to get out of the dress he was wearing.</p><p>"You're mom really liked seeing you like this." Tucker said typing something on his laptop. Kwan and Dash were going over their scripts by the bed. Dash was holding Danny's plush to his chest.</p><p>"Yeah, well...uh" Danny was lost for words. His mom came in a few minutes later holding a garment bag. She asked if maybe Danny can wear it for a bit. Paulina pulled the dress out of the bag and was amazed to see that it was her wedding dress.</p><p>"Mom! That's beautiful!" Jazz commented as she touched the fabric of the dress.</p><p>"Its gonna be a while before you wear it Jazz but I just want to see it worn for just a bit, maybe Danny can wear it when he gets married to Romeo" Maddie said dreamily.</p><p>Danny humored his mom and put on the dress. It was of the time Danny's parents were in but it felt classic. A white floor length gown with a train. It was empire waist as she was already pregnant with Jazz when she wore it but it nipped in just enough. The sleeves were puffed  like clouds and decked out in lace and pearls. The skirt was tiered with an overlay of tulle and chiffon. Danny's mom couldn't help but tear up. "This dress has so many memories. At least I got to see it on worn before I store it away again" Maddie said picking up the veiled tiara and gently placed it on Danny's head.</p><p>The veil was floor length as well. Danny looked at the mirror and he was again amazed what a simple dress could do to someone.</p><p>Jack came in a second later holding up a cam corder and began to film.  "Danny my boy, you look precious!" His dad said with pride. "Get close girls I want all of you in the shot!" Jack motioned for Jazz and Maddie to get close to Danny. Danny was now embarassed beyond belief at his family's antics, the pink in his cheeks made him more of a blushing bride.</p><p>The girls were having a blast as well.  They loved seeing what was playing out and had an urge to wear their own mother's wedding dresses especially Valerie.</p><p>"This is a beautiful moment!" Paulina said tearing up for the second time today. "I should be creeped out but this is actually pretty sweet" Sam commented.</p><p>"Dash! Come here! You used to say you wanted to marry Danny right!?" Jazz said gesturing for Dash to come over. Everyone was surprised as they focused their attention on the blonde. "Oops, It just came out" Jazz said placing a hand over her mouth. Danny felt like phasing throught the floor now. The white dress contrasting with his red face and body. Dash looked like he wanted to the ground to swallow him up.</p><p>Jack directed the camera to Dash. "Come here Dash just for the video!". Dash stood and awkwardly made his way to them. Maddie and Jazz stepped aside. "Oh wait! Maddie-" " I got it, just a sec". Maddie said exiting the room. Jack was stil recording, he recorded everyone in the room and everyone was loving being in the moment. </p><p>Maddie came in carrying another garment bag. She pulled out a blazer and motioned Dash to wear it. Dash obliged, embarrasment written on his face. Maddie cooed as she straightened the blazer. She then pushed him closer to Danny.</p><p>"That is soooo precious" Maddie said as she directed Jack where to record. "They look like newly weds maybe Dash can carry Danny bridal style."</p><p>"Ok guys, that enough embarrasment for now. Dash looks like he's gonna keel over" Danny said waiving his hands infront of the camera. Jack complied and Maddie apologized for going a bit overboard. Danny took off the wedding dress and Dash gave back the blazer. His parents exited his room and Danny plopped on his bed still in the undergarments.</p><p>"I hope you guys are happy" Danny said as he removed the wig and cap, his hair springing back to its messy style.</p><p>"Best sunday ever. We should do this more often, you're parents are a blast! Can I get a copy of that Video?" Tucker asked hopefully.</p><p>"I know what you're going to do with it and no." Danny said relaxing. Dash sat beside him. "You ok big guy?" Danny asked looking up at Dash who was still red with embarrasment. </p><p>"I think my brain just shorted" Dash admitted as he reclined on Danny's headboard. "I didn't think that would happen to be honest. At least Mom's happy. Right Jazz?" Danny said looking accusingly at Jazz.</p><p>"It just came out! I got caught in the moment" Jazz said crossing her arms.</p><p>"Childhood friends and lovers? Talk about a storybook romance" Paulina said swooning. </p><p>"Can we skip to the part where Romeo and Juliet commit suicide cause that's what I want do now" Danny admiited feeling drained. "Same goes for me, I can't handle anymore stuff happening today" Dash said covering his face with his hands.</p><p>"Fine we'll drop it, we made a lot of progress today but you both aren't off the hook yet. Oh and who was the one that proposed first?" Valerie said flashing them a mischievious smile. Both Danny and Dash just groaned as the teens burst out in laughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well....interesting development. Danny's family really is something. I wanted to make this light hearted.</p><p>Just to give a bit of a mental picture. Danny's first dress was Hermione's Yule ball dress and the 2nd was just like Doratea's. Maddie's wedding dress was more like princess diana's with a higher waistline.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Romance Blossoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group continues on with preparations but its what happened by the end that makes the most impact.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was....a choice 😂 Thanks so much for the support. I might do another timeskip. Hope you enjoy the word vomit.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group worked on what they needed to finish for the rest of the day once Danny and Dash got over the earlier antics that happened. Thankfully his family promised to leave them alone for the remainder of the day.</p><p>Tucker was working on promotional posters as well as possible music to use in the scenes. Dash and Kwan resumed running lines as the girls continued to work on Danny. They worked through the dresses and gowns Paulina brought and she made notes to what dresses worked for Danny, narrowing down options, silhouettes and colors. They figured that Danny would need a few costume changes like for the masquerade, the balcony dress and maybe a few more just for visual interest.</p><p>"Would that even be necessary? I mean, we've all watche the play happen where Juliet jusr wears one dress throughout" Danny tried to argue.</p><p>"Maybe cause that was the only decent gown they had? Did you see those apalling pieces of fabric that posed as gowns" Paulina said making another sketch.</p><p>"Ouch! A bit much don't you think? Its not like the fabrics chose to be made like that. Maybe they were practice pieces from the sewing club" Sam said brushing Danny's wig.</p><p>"Which is why they don't belong on stage. Construction was good but the fabrics were just ugh!" Paulina replied rubbing out some details on her sketch. "I'm going to be donating some of the dresses to the drama club so its a win win. I get to make the dresses and they get to show it off it on stage. We all have to start somewhere" She added.</p><p>"That's true." Valerie said as she put the dresses back in their garment bags.</p><p>"Lets try a bit of makeup next" Star said pulling out some brushes. "I'm sure your eyebrows have recovered by now.</p><p>"Just get it over with" Danny said dejectedly. "Should we do Drag or just heavy feminine makeup?" Star asked the girls.</p><p>"Maybe a bit of both, reconstructure his face with drag makeup but keep some features like the eyes and lips soft. I mean he was pretty even without makeup" Sam suggested studying Danny's face.</p><p>"I like that idea, you've got a good eye for makeup Sam" Valerie said complimenying Sam on her makeup knowledge.</p><p>"Goth makeup kinda has the same priciple" She said confidently. They took turns doing Danny's makeup, starting with the base, contour and powder. Blush and highlighter were next then the eyes. Danny wasn't used to make up, so eye makeup was a bit fiddly especially with the eyeliner and mascara which earned him a few stabs to the eyeball.</p><p>"First corsets now makeup. Being a girl is hazardous. You could've poked my eye out!" Danny said as he closed his eyes for the liquid liner to dry and lashes to adhere.</p><p>"You get used to it. Its not all bad" Star said spraying some finishing mist on Danny's face which surprised him a bit. "A little warning next time please!" Danny said as he swiped the air.</p><p>"Sorry! I think we're done though. You can open your eyes now" Star said excitedly.</p><p>"Dang, we could start a transformation business" Valerie said proudly.</p><p>"Let me see myself first!" Danny said getting up and going to his mirror. He was surprised that there was a girl looking back at him....oh wait. That was him. Danny took a closer look. His face looked really different, his cheeks looks more defined, his eyes looked bigger and his skin looked more perfected.</p><p>"Whoah!" Danny simply said. The girls were proud.</p><p>"Dude! I mean come on! Its like I'm seeing a whole different person! Don't tell me I've lost my best friend!" Tucker said fainting dramatically on the bed. Sam tried to smother him with a pillow.</p><p>"Its scary what girls can do" Kwan said throughly looking at Danny's face.</p><p>"Maybe I should do you when you're asleep" Star said mischieviously which Kwan just backed away.</p><p>"Lets try one of the dresses again to complete the look. Sam help me get his hair back on" Valerie said getting the wig caps. Paulina chose a more renaissance inspired piece the had Danny try earlier, she also pulled out some jewelry pieces to go with it.</p><p>"Ladies!...Ladies!...I know you're excited but is this really necessary? I mean....come on!" Danny tried to reason out slowly moving away from the girls that were a bit too excited.</p><p>"Its gonna be fine Danny, we can take some promotional shots of you and everyone would be like 'who in the world is this' and we'll be none the wiser" Sam said as she approached. "Just look how bewildered Dash looks!" She said pointing at the Jock and she was right. Out of everyone, he remained silent. He had a look of awe was blushing hard. He was snapped back into reality when Sam called him out.</p><p>"Huh?" Dash asked confused. "Dash? Help me please!" Danny pleaded still keeping his distance from the girls. Dash nodded standing up from the bed. The girls stopped and Danny felt triumphant only for it to die just as soon as Dash held his arms.</p><p>The girls rushed in leaving Danny helpless. "You betrayed me! How many times must I be betrayed today!" Danny yelled as Valerie placed the wig cap on and Sam adjusted his hair. "You can be mad at us later but right now we need to see the final result!" Star said brushing a bit more blush on Danny's cheek.</p><p>Danny didn't struggle much. Dash's hold was firm but not painful, he wah still blushing. "There! Done!" Paulina said happily and they took a step back to admire the full look. Dash let him go right after.</p><p>Danny looked like a princess. His Raven hair, blushing cheeks and princess like dress adorned with crystal and silver accessories really added to the effect.</p><p>"We have our Juliet!" Sam announced as Tucker played trumpet sounds. "We might've outdone ourselves girls" Valerie said smugly. "My vision is realized!" Paulina said holding back tears.</p><p>"Oh! Happy dagger this is thy sheathe, there rust and let me die!" Danny exclaimed as he tried to stab himself with the end of a makeup brush.</p><p>"Great one Danny! I could use that in tje posters!" Tucker said snapping a few pictures of Danny stabbing himself.</p><p>"Oh stop that drama queen! You'll get make up on the dress" Valerie scolded grabbing the brush from Danny's grip.</p><p>"Guys, whats the com-oh!" Jazz said as she stepped in the room. "Wow, you guys did great. I barely recognize him" Jazz said circling a blushing Danny.</p><p>"The things I do for a passing grade" Danny sighed. The others just laughed. "This is just our reactions, think of how everyone else will react when they see you and the posters. Let me see those pics by the way Tuck" Sam said grabbing Tucker's Phone. The others huddled around her checking out the pics as well.</p><p>"You ok?" Dash asked concerned. "Yeah, just overwhelmed. Lots of things happened today and now this" Danny said gesturing to himself "And you betrayed me...again!" Danny said pointing an accusing finger at Dash. "You look beautiful, honestly. If you were a real girl you'd have guys on you left and right" Dash said grinning. "Would you be one of them?" Danny asked jokingly but by Dash's expression he knew he was considering it. "I'd fend them off just to be with you" Dash admitted. "If only I was a real girl" Danny said as he shrugged.</p><p>"Even if you weren't. I'd still choose you" That surprised Danny. "I already proposed remember?" Dash said flashing him a big grin.</p><p>"You're an idiot" Danny said looking away blushing. Dash's expression fell a bit. "But...you're my idiot now...I guess" Danny said turning away fully. He didn't see the shit eating grin Dash had on his face.</p><p>"Ehem?" Jazz said getting the pairs attention. They looked at Jazz that had a big smile and then their friends which were looking happy and proud as well. Sam was holding up Tucker's camera capturing the moment.</p><p>"Seriously!" Danny exclaimed trying to get the camera. "Come on it was sweet!" This could be for your prenups" Sam teased playing keep away.</p><p>"Saaaam!" Danny was red but couldn't do much while wearing the gown.</p><p>Kwan clapped Dash's shoulder asking if he'd be best man. Dash just headlocked him and gave him a noogie, Tucker saying he'd be Danny's best man. Paulina Volunteered to be their seamstress if ever Danny wanted a wedding dress but Jazz said that he'd be rewearing their mother's.</p><p>It was a happy moment for everyone. Danny gave up getting Sam but threatened any of them with violence if this got out. Everyone was sworn to secrecy knowing that others might not be fine with what he and Dash were now: boyfriends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooookay. Not perfect but I'm happy. I hope I don't make my own loopholes 😂 </p><p>Comments and critiques are very much appreciated. This one could've been more concise but I'm satisfied....enough 😂</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Dress Rehearsals Take One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A few weeks pass and Dress rehearsals are on the schedule a week before premiere</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been a while. Thanks for those that commented before. It gave enough drive to finish this chapter. Enjoy!</p><p>More narration and expo with a bit of dialogue.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks have passed and they were more than ready for the play that was going to premiere in a week's time. Everyone had worked hard to make things perfect. All of them have put in such great efforts with the production even Mr. Lancer was excited and impressed.</p><p>The promotional posters Tucker made, had everyone excited. Danny looked beautiful and Dash looked handsome, well more so than usual. They had kept Juliet's identity secret from everyone outside their class and the added mystery had tickets selling like hotcakes.</p><p>Everyone in class had a deeper bond now, even deeper than when they started. The former A-lists stepped down from their ranks and they felt much more approachable now. They were still Jocks and pretty faces but they were more down to earth and friendly. What grew more deeper was Danny and Dash's relationship.</p><p>From the day they became boyfriends, Dash took every opportunity to show Danny he cared. Danny chalked it up to his love of romance novels and shows but he wasn't complaining. He would always be the one to think of others but now someone was thinking of him. </p><p>Dash didn't know his secret yet and he tried to hide whatever ghost activty that happened to him. He did get a few lumps and bruises from the occasional ghost attack from his usual suspects, Johnny 13 with Kitty, Skulker, Ember and a few others but he took care of them like he always did. The pained look on Dash's face when he'd see bruising or winces of pain from Danny had him angry and sad. Danny had to calm him dowm everytime cause he wanted to know if someone was messing with his boyfriend. Danny assured him everytime and said it was due to clumsiness, Dash begrudgingly agreed but if he found out otherwise;they'd be dead. Danny just chuckled at that since ghosts are already dead.</p><p>A week after their first rehearsal, Dash got him a silver chain to match his own and had Danny's childhood ring coated in a non rust coating so they can wear their "engagement" rings. Everyone was very supportive of their relationship too.</p><p>Danny's family supported them fully and their friends as well. They kept it under wraps from the rest of the class but they were getting more affectionate as time went on. Dash....didn't let his parents know, not yet since they were the reason Dash even distanced himself from Danny and his family. Danny understood that, he didn't pressure Dash or anything. He didn't even feel bad when they were a bit distant when in public, Dash hated that he couldn't hold Danny's hand in public but would whenever he had the chance.</p><p>Today was their dress rehearsals and everyone was excited. Danny had gotten used to the girls dressing him up and making him look pretty, he even bought his own eyeliner to wear from time to time cause he like how his eyes looked with them on, Dash didn't mind, he even helped Danny put it on sometimes. Danny was currently having his makeup done with Star and Valerie was finishing the detaiks on his dress and hair.</p><p>"And done!" Star said handing Danny a mirror. They had decided on soft yet sculpted makeup for Danny, shimmery eyes, glowing blushed cheeks and plump rose pink lips. They never got tired of seeing Danny look like that.</p><p>Paulina had slaved away at the sewing machine making the perfect dresses for Danny. She took things a step further by getting expensive trimmings and using high quality gemstones in the dresses which would put older Juliet costumes to shame. Costumes for the boys were easy but Danny's was were she put the most effort in. He wore a beautiful mint and blue dress with crystals adorning the neckline and sleeves. Danny had even convinced uncle Vlad about letting them borrow real armor to use, he was adamant but still agreed.</p><p>Danny was always amazed when he was done up. He looked the part buy he practiced hard as well while keeping his grades passing. Dash always ran lines with him, sometimes with the others, sometimes just with him which ultimately led to their first kiss when they were running lines for the masquerade scene. They admitted to each other that they weren't each others first but they didn't mind. Jazz actually walked into them once and lectured them on the birds and the bees, Danny kept his door locked from that day on.</p><p>"Break a leg Danny!" Valerie said straightening his skirt and tucking some hair back under his wig. He was nervous to say the least. Only his family and friends saw his transformation so everyone else finally seeing, got him nervous.</p><p>He made his way to the stage slowly and as he rounded the corner he bumped into Sam.</p><p>"There you are! Everyone's waiting. I was just about to get you" Sam said grabbing his arm as she led him back to the direction she came from.</p><p>"Sam chill, I'm a bit nervous, slow down a bit would'ya?" Danny said staggering a bit as he tried to match Sam's pace, he wasn't used to wearing heels yet.</p><p>"You're fine, everyone will love seeing you like this. I know Dash always does" Sam said mischieviously as she let go of Danny's arm. "Stay here while I announce you!" Sam said going through a curtain. </p><p>"Sam wait no!" Danny said trying to stop her. "Ladies and gentlemen! And Mr. Lancer, I present to you our Juliet!" Sam announced and the curtain that she entered from opened and a blinding light momentarilly made Danny blink his eyes.</p><p>Everyone gasped and awed at what they were seeing. Danny was bathed in the bright light, the crystals sewn on his dress and Jewels that adorned him sparkling brilliantly as he moved. Sam had to stop people from crowding and taking pictures.</p><p>Danny was still disoriented when he felt someone hold his hand. It took a moment for his vision to adjust and saw it was Dash that held his hand with a smile that rivaled the lights brilliance.</p><p>Everyone hollered at the sight. It felt so sweet even the lesser jocks were amazed.</p><p>"You look beautiful" Dash whispered as he led Danny on stage. "You always say that" Danny replied. "I always mean it too" Dash shot back. He was a master at flirting.</p><p>"My my Mr. Fenton, you look stunning! I have big hopes for our production. The effort everyone has made is clearly shown " Lancer said proudly. "Uh, thank you sir" Danny said shyly as he squeezed Dash's hand. "Alright we'll begin as soon as everyone takes their seats. Break a leg everybody!" Lancer said as he lead the other non actors off the stage.</p><p>"You nervous?" Dash asked squeezing Danny's hand. "Yeah, who wouldn't be in 2 inch heels" Danny said as he could feel his legs shake a bit. "Just be thankful the girls didn't force you to go higher" Dash chuckled.</p><p>"Places everyone!!!" Sam yelled and everyone got into place. Dash gave Danny a quick hug before going to his starting position, Danny went to his. His parents had kindly made them ear pieces so they can communicate when needed, just in case someone got nervous and forgot their lines. Thankfully he wasn't one of them.</p><p>The scenes played out beautifully with the costume Paulina made for the cast for the masquerade and Dash got a bit carried away at the ball scene kiss but everything went fine for the most part. Everyone actually cheered at the first kiss of the play, good thing they kept the entrance and exits locked. The Balcony scene was next, Dash started his monologue as Danny made his way to th makeshift balcony they built. </p><p>"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks?<br/>It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.<br/>Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou her maid art far more fair than she!"</p><p>The dpotlight shone on Danny as he looked like he was star gazing.</p><p>"It is my lady, O, it is my love!<br/>O, that she knew she were!<br/>She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars,<br/>Would through the airy region stream so bright<br/>That birds would sing and think it were not night."</p><p>Danny leaned on the banister placing a hand on his cheek.</p><p>"See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand!<br/>O, that I were a glove upon that hand,<br/>That I might touch that cheek! "Dash said as a lovesick smile formed on his face.</p><p>Danny smiled softly as he said his lines. "Ah... me?" </p><p>Dash's smile grew" She speaks! O, speak again, bright angel!"</p><p>"Romeo, Romeo, where for art thoughh Romeo. Deny thy father and refure thy name and I will no Longer be a capulet." Danny said dreamily.</p><p>Dash faced the audience in a trance like state. "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?". Danny continued his lines.</p><p>'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;<br/>Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.<br/>What's Montague?<br/>What's in a name? that which we call a rose" Danny said picking up the fake rose the wrapped around the banister.</p><p>"By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd. Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee. Take all myself."</p><p>Dash made his voice louder as he said his next lines. "I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo!"</p><p>Dash made his way up the balcony his cape flowing as he made his way. Dash wrapped him in his arms and held him. Danny had to nudge Dash to continue or else he'd get carried away again. The scene played out smoothly, the kisses they shared before Danny exited the stage at his nursemaids calling then ended the scene with Dash reaching for the retreating Juliet.</p><p>The auditorium burst out in clapping and cheering as all of them gave a standing ovation for the first half of the play. It was getting late in the day and Mr. Lancer suggested they cut for the day but the students said it would be best to continue the energy the cast already set and they proceeded to the second half of rehearsals.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Very proud of everyone here and Danny as well. Comments. Critiques anything you want to say? Please do so 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Dress Rehearsals Take Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Part 2 of dress rehearsals. Secret weddings and tragic ends.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Been working on this for a while. I tend to go waaaay out of bounds sometimes so as to not lean too much on exposition or too much fluff.</p><p>Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr Lancer had requested for snacks for the audience but the A-list already had some at the ready. They got popcorn, chips and various drinks along with the usual water bottles. They had planned to have a concession stand set up on opening night and they brought samples to share with their classmates for the dress rehearsal.</p><p>The cast took a little break and everyone was proud of what they have managed to accomplish, even the drama club members were amazed at their achievements. From the cast, costumes, sets and music every little detail was done so meticulously. </p><p>"Great work everyone! This is just dress rehearsals and just the first half but I am so amazed at our cast and staff" Sam said as everyone cheered and congratulated each other. "We still have the rest of the play to rehearse but with our lead actors so talented, I don't think we have too much to worry about" She added.</p><p>Everyone was now congratulating Danny and Dash and the two were a mix of both proud and embarrased, Dash being more proud and Danny being embarrased. "Lets just keep it PG 13 ok guys? Romeo is a little frisky with Juliet and we can't have that on opening night" everyone laughed much to the chagrin of Danny and Dash who had turned several shades of red and Danny hid behind a hand fan he had as part of his props, also sporting several shades of red.</p><p>Sam dispersed them to have them rehydrate or go to the restrooms. Danny cornered her giving her a lil bit of an earful but it was just friendly banter about their more than appropriate skinship.</p><p>"Relax Danny, everyone in class is non the wiser now. They liked your chemistry and what audience we had was so engrossed that they wanted to continue watching the rest of rehearsals" Sam said proudly giving a pat on Danny's shoulder.</p><p>"That's kinda my fault. I kinda went overboard a bit" Dash chimed in from behind Danny, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"I blame his love of romance novels and films. He's living his fantasies right now and with the person he actually cares about" Star said as she walked up to them with a brush and compact in hand for touch ups. Sam excused herself to prepare for the next part of rehearsals and Valerie walked up to them to make adjustments to their costumes and Danny's wig.</p><p>"You okay" Dash asked concerned as Valerie was checking his costumes for any issues. "Just not used to everyone knowing yet." Danny replied as Star was adding more blush to Danny's cheeks after powdering any shiny spots, she moved onto Dash next and Val was now checking on Danny's costume.</p><p>"I like kissing you though, even if you do get carried away a bit. I have to admit I was getting into it but thank goodness Sam is there on comms so we don't go too overboard" Danny laughed as he faced Dash while they looked at each other lovingly. </p><p>"I'd say get a room but we still have rehearsals" Valerie commented as she finished checking their garments. Star agreed giving Dash's face a sprits with setting spray.</p><p>Dash tried to rebuttle but Sam announced that they'll be continuing rehearsals in three minutes. "We'll talk later" Danny said as he kissed Dash's cheek gently making the larger teen blush and smile as he returned the gesture. Star and Valerie mock gagged as they walked off back stage laughing as they went.They separated to go to their places for the next scene and rehearsals continued. </p><p>Everyone continued on with the same energy and momentum they had before the break and they all did amazing. </p><p>Paulina had made a wedding gown for the secret wedding. Sewn from silk and organza adorned with flowers and crystals along with a coronet and modest jewelry as to still go along with the scene as it was to be a confession turned wedding. Dash had a costume change too but not as different as before, a more fancier version of his earlier costume. Dash had acted as if they were actually getting married and lifted Danny up bridal style that had everyone laughing and cheering. A little off script but it was fun.</p><p>The duel between Paris and Tybalt was epic and Kwan played his part well. Danny was quite the little actor too. When they were separated and he was to marry Paris he put on quite the waterworks show. Dash had actually ran to him to make sure he was ok which was sweet. Star was just as fast running up to him, touching up any smudged or faded makeup.</p><p>Now it was the final act. Danny laid at the center of the stage. The spotlight bathe him in an ethreal glow as somber music played. Paulina had dressed Danny in a black and white gown, the spotlight making the stones and jewelry twinkle in the light. The audience was so engrossed as they watched the scene play out.</p><p>Dash entered the stage and another softer spotlight followed him as he made his way. He carried Paris's body and laid him on the empty cot made tomb to lay him to rest. As he said his lines, he made his way to Danny, a solemn look spread on his face as he caressed his Juliet's cheek as a bitter smile spread on his lips.</p><p>"O my love! my wife! Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath,<br/>
Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty:<br/>
Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet. Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks, And death's pale flag is not advanced there." He laid a gentle kiss on Danny's forehead.</p><p>"Ah, dear Juliet,Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe that unsubstantial death is amorous,<br/>
And that the lean abhorred monster keeps thee here in dark to be his paramour? For fear of that, I still will stay with thee; here will I remain.<br/>
O, here! Will I set up my everlasting rest,<br/>
Eyes, look your last! Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you<br/>
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss. Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!<br/>
Here's to my love!"</p><p>Dash pulled out a vial and took out the cork then drank the liquid inside. Facing the audience he declared.</p><p>"O true apothecary! Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die" He yelled a cry of pain as he made his way to Danny. With a final kiss on his cheek he dropped beside Danny. </p><p>The friar came in and said his lines to which Danny stirred and sat up.</p><p>"O comfortable friar! where is my lord?<br/>
I do remember well where I should be,<br/>
And there I am. Where is my Romeo?" With that the friar said his lines to which Danny screamed in horror as Juliet finally noticed her Romeo. As the friar tried to lead Danny away he craddled Dash close to his chest.</p><p>"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away! (The friar exits) What's here? a vial, closed in my true love's hand?<br/>
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:<br/>
O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips;Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, To make die with a restorative."</p><p>Danny started crying midway through his lines. The audience as well as Mr. Lancer were in tears. Danny can hear Sam sniffling over the comms. Paulina, Star and Valerie were passing tissues as they watched the scene from the sides.</p><p>Danny cupped Dash's face and kissed him deep. It took all of Dash's strength to not kiss back, which was hard. Danny pulled away gasping and grabbed the dagger that was strapped on Dash's hip. </p><p>"Yeay, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!This is thy sheath (stabs chest and red fabric spills out) there rust, and let me die!" With a pained groan, Danny laid his head on Dash's chest. The curtains dropped a second later and everyone burst in cheer and applause!</p><p>They did it! Dress rehearsal went smoothly and everyone loved it. Danny sighed contently as he heard the sounds of cheering. Dash sat up and captured Danny's lips with his own, he pulled away a second later.</p><p>"It was sooo hard not kissing back". Dash admitted as he stood up and pulled Danny with him. "I can see that" Danny said as he stood anlittle smirk formed on his painted lips.</p><p>Everyone from the back came on stage and cheered at their job well done. The curtains raised and everyone in the audience was clapping and cheering. Mr. Lancer looked proud.</p><p>"Brava! Brava everyone! I am so proud. I can only imagine opening night. Everyone did amazing work!" Everyone cheered louder and Mr. Lancer dimissed the students to go home and only the cast and some staff remained.</p><p>"Great job everyone! Also that finale was something else!" Sam said proudly as she patted Danny and Dash's backs.</p><p>"We may need to sell tissues too. I am all out" Valerie said checking her kleenex box and yep it was empty.</p><p>"Everyone did great and Tuck really set the scene. The music and ambiance really leant themselves to the moment" Danny said directing everyone's attention at the tech wiz who was looking prerty bashful.</p><p>"All of you did amazing!" Mr Lancer said coming up behind them. "I might be jinxing it but I have high hopes for next week. Basing from this dress rehearsal alone. Everyone would want an encore or at least a second viewing".</p><p>"I'm guessing we need more than one viewing. We've already sold out and almost everyone in school wants to come watch" Tucker saìd ecstatically as he looked up from his PDA.</p><p>"That's great! Right guys? Uh guys" Sam said looking at Danny and Dash and they looked like their spirits have left their bodies. "I think they got broken at the thought of "everyone" watching" Star said waving a hand over their faces.</p><p>"Maybe we should have it televised instead" Mr. Lancer said mischieviously which made the group laugh except the main leads who looked like they were about to faint.</p><p>"Ok guys, relax we won't do that" Sam said shaking the pair back to reality. "Although" She added with a wicked grin.</p><p>"Don't you dare Sam!" Danny said sternly. "Dash, you ok?" He asked placing a hand on Dash's shoulder.</p><p>"I guess we should call it a day" Dash said as he rubbed his forehead. Everyone agreed and the cast went backstage to change back into normal clothes.</p><p>Everyone changed pretty quick as they were now waiting for Danny and Dash to come out. They were taking a bit longer than everyone else.</p><p>The pair started to to change but Danny needed help getting out of his dress and underpinnings which Dash was more than happy to help him with, which led to.....something which slowly escalated until Kwan came to get them.</p><p>"Guys come on! Here!? Really!" Kwan scolded them as he covered his eyes. The two immediately separated embarrased and rushed to put on their clothes. Kwan went back before them to report what he saw, Mr. Lancer was amused while everyone readied a few jabs at them.</p><p>They exited a few minutes later looking embarrased.</p><p>"We were thinking of leaving since you two were having suuuuch a good moment" Sam started. "Yeah, I know you had a wedding in the play but its too soon for a honeymoon" Paulina teased giggling.</p><p>"Shut up guys!" Dash warned as his face grew red as they approached their friends. "Not cool!" Danny added as they got closer. The others obliged and they all left together. They had dinner courtesy of Mr. Lancer to talk about some details and plan a bit more for the opening night. </p><p>The night went great. Dinner and friends? What more could they ask for? Everyone separated before their curfews hit and Dash drove Danny and his friends home while Kwan drove the girls. Danny was last to be dropped off and Dash walked him up the steps of Fenton Works.</p><p>"Well...goodnight Dash" Danny said facing his boyfriend and giving him a sad smile. He never thought he'd call him that let alone be in good terms again.</p><p>"Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, That I shall say good night till it be morrow" Dash said bowing but grinned at Danny when he was gently shoved.</p><p>"Those are my lines remember?" Danny said moving away from the door and moved closer to Dash who genthly held him by the waist when he could reach him. </p><p>"Who said I can't use it outside the stage?" Dash said pulling Danny against him.</p><p>"You have a point" Danny said as he placed his hands on Dash's broad shoulders. "Goodnight....Romeo" he said before he kissed his Romeo. Dash was surprised a bit but began to kiss back a second later. The moment was broken when the door opened revealing a smirking Jazz with a knowing look and an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt but the neighbors might call the cops for public indecency" Jazz said teasingly. Danny mock laughed and pushed off of Dash. "Evening Jazz" Dash said sheepishly as they separated. Jazz waved at him and told him goodnight as she went back in. Danny followed, giving Dash another kiss on the cheek making the taller blonde grin. Danny watched as Dash hurried down the steps and waved at him goodbye and drove off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Weeeelll? Whaddya think. Comments and concrit are welcome. Thanks so much to those who follow the story.</p><p>Sub if you still want to read more. I may wrap this up in a few chapters 😁</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Movie night and Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little bit of a post rehearsal celebration but someone isn't feeling too good.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Its been a while. I was in a bit of a rut but thanks for those who commented on the last chapter. It really gives a lot of motivation.</p><p>Warning: lots of fluff by the end....you have been warned. Also cringey but purposefully bad attempts at a british accent from one of the characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the success of their rehersals, under their belt and only a few days before premiere night, the gang decided to do the movie night they were talking about before and they made it sweeter by making it a sleepover as well. They would've invited everyone in class but it would be too soon to celebrate just by the success of rehersals alone, theyll celebrate with everyone when the actual play goes smoothly.</p><p>Sam had Danny and Tucker come by earlier to help with preparations as she wanted to give part of the staff the night off. Her parents were actually happy that she invited more than the usual two and they actually were close with their families like the Baxter's and Sanchez's, they left for the night as well to give the kids more space.</p><p>Tucker wanted to add a theme to their get together but his ideas were met with unamused glowers from his friends.</p><p>"Come on guys! Themed get togethers are so awesome. We can still run to the store to get stuff!" Tucker pleaded as he filled the cooler with soda cans and water bottles. Again he was met with an unamused gaze from Danny and a groan from Sam.</p><p>"Let's just keep it simple Tuck. We can talk this over with them next time but for now its our first sleep over with the former A-list crew. Let's not make things weird for them" Danny said as he went over their choices for movies for the night, a tasteful mix of every genre. They'd take turns choosing movies so everyone can get a taste of each others fave movies and as a treat Sam actually got the new part for Dead Teacher before it premiers. They would meet in the living area then have dinner follwed by their movie night at the home theatre. Maybe some games too before they sleep.</p><p>"Yeah and its your first sleepover with your boyfriend. Just keep your hands to yourselves buuuut I'll give you one of the empty rooms if you both get frisky" Sam teased dodging a chip bag Danny threw at her.</p><p>"Very funny Sam, Dash and I haven't gone......too far into things and....I don't wanna rush him" Danny said shyly thinking about his and Dash's relationship so far.</p><p>"Dude! You're practically engaged right? Every relationship should have communication as one of of the foundations of a stable relationship" Tuck said off handedly. Danny and Sam looked at him deadpan. "You really need to stop reading those Women's health magazines." Sam said exasparated.</p><p>They finished up prepping and chilled while they waited for the others. Valerie arrived first followed by Paulina then Kwan and Star. They hung out a bit while they waited for Dash to arrive, mostly talking about the success of the rehearsals and movie choices for the night. Tucker even found a supporter for his themed party ideas in Kwan. Danny was eagerly waiting for Dash but he tried not to let it show.</p><p>"He'll come Danny, He just becomes late some days. He might have done something before going here" Paulina comforted him as she drank her sparkling water.</p><p>"I-I wasn't...I mean, he hasn't texted me yet since last night and I'm...ok maybe I am a bit excited to see him" Danny admitted looking away embarrased, which had Paulina squealing like a fan girl. "Paulina! Volume please we're right here!" Valerie scolded poking at her ears.</p><p>"Oops! Sorry everyone. Danny is just soooo adorable." Paulina said happily as she pulled Danny in a one armed hug.</p><p>"He is but don't let Dash hear ya, he can be the jealous type" Kwan said popping chips in his mouth. "Speaking of which. He hasn't texted me yet. Usually he lets me know if he's running late"</p><p>"Huh, Same" Paulina chimed as she checked her phone which led to everyone checking theirs. No, nothing. Danny began to worry.</p><p>He stood and was about to head out when a blonde emerged from the door. "Dash! There you are. We were starting to worry" Star said as everyone sighed in relief. Dash on the other hand was feeling off. His head was down and he didn't meet Danny's eyes. He was quiet for a bit as he just stood there. Danny approached concerned. "Hey Dash, you ok big guy? What's wrong?" Danny reached for him but Dash just grabbed him in a hug. Danny was surprised but hugged him back as he buried his face in the dip Dash's shoulder. Dash sighed in relief as if his earlier mood was leaving him.</p><p>They separated after a few minutes and Dash had a small smile. He still felt off but not as bad as before. They walked back to their friends hand in hand as the others cooed.</p><p>"Danny really is the best isn't he?" Paulina gushed as the others agreed. "Totally agree. When he gets in this type of mood, it takes while before he adjusts but with Danny it just takes a hug" Kwan laughed but cried out as Dash threw his bag at him. "I call bloody murder! You're all witnesses!" Kwan said as the others laughed, Dash getting some life back in his eyes as he laughed.</p><p>"Dude! Danny was so close to getting you before you showed up. He was that excited to see you!" Tucker teased but was bombarded with empty wrappers of chips and bottles of water from everyone there.</p><p>Dash looked surprised as he looked at Danny but smiled softly pulling his boyfriend close, laying his forehead against his. "He is the best" He admitted quietly as the others gushed again.</p><p>"Ugh! Stop it already. Lets get things started. I had the chefs make stuff for us since we can't have just chips and soda for dinner" Sam clapped and her staff came bustling in with trays of food, ranging from pastas and pizza to chinese and other cusine. Naturally Tucker and Kwan ran like starved hounds at the first sight of food while everyone came at their own pace.</p><p>"There's more than enough food you animals" Valerie scolded as the two began to fill their plates. Everyone just laughed and proceeded to fill their own plates. Danny still held on to Dash as he felt he needed it, running his hand along his back for comfort. He never saw Dash in this kind of mood before but he never wanted to see him like this again. "Hey big guy. What's the matter? I've never seen you like this?" Danny asked as they sat down plates in hand. He opted for some pasta and a few slices of pizza. Dash got some heavier options like rice and sweet and sour chicken and various other meats.</p><p>Dash just sighed but gave Danny a small smile "I'm alright starlight. I'll tell ya bout it later ok? Just wanna enjoy my time with you and everyone else here" he said as he reached for Danny's hand, Danny met him half way.</p><p>"If you're sure. I'm here if you need me" Danny squeezed his boyfriend's hand as to assure him he wasn't going anywhere. They dug in after that, Danny feeding Dash some pizza as he did the same with his own food. Star and Paulina fan girling a bit while Sam and Val just rolled their eyes but still smiled at the pair....Kwan and Tucker were just happily stuffing their faces.</p><p>Dinner was quiet as everyone minded the time and as everyone finished eating it was time for the movie binge. They drew straws on who would get to chose the first movie and Valerie won first pick. She choose an action comedy about a cop that went undercover as a nanny and had to wear a disguise as a woman. It was hilarious and it set a good mood for the evening.</p><p>Everyone got their turn and it ended with the Dead Teacher primier which somehow lost its charm with all the parts and sequels made but it still had some of the frights and gore as before. Danny who was familiar with the undead and gore laughed at the effects they made and Dash had to shush him when he did. It was just past midnight when they all finished.</p><p>"That was something" Val commented as she stood and stretched. "Ye-Yeah I-I wasn't sssscared at all" Kwan tried to say but he was shaking. He jumped and yelped when Star placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.</p><p>"Ok everyone, PJ time and off to the dorm room in the west wing." Sam announced leading the girls to the changing room. </p><p>"Dang, Sam is loaded huh?" Kwan commented admiring all the amenities inside Sam's home. "Yeah, she's not really open about it though." Tuck said as they walked down the hall.</p><p>Dash's mood had lightened but Danny can still sense that something was on Dash's mind. He saw him looking off into space when he would check on him during the movie but he'd smile when he'd notice his raven haired boyfriend looking at him concerned, their hands never letting go of each other.</p><p>The guys made it to the dorm room first which was just a massive room with beds from wall to wall like a dorm room in a boarding school. The guys were on one side and the girls were on the other. They changed but it seemed like Danny and Dash were the only ones to bring actual PJ's as Kwan wore a tank top and sweats while Tuck wore a loose shirt and shorts.</p><p>"Cute PJ's guys" Tuck tried to tease but was met with a pillow to the face. Danny and Dash actually went shopping for theirs. Dash picked out a galaxy themed one for Danny and Danny got him a sports themed one. Their necklaces showing through their open collars. </p><p>The girls came in a few minutes later as the boys were settleling in. Dash actually pushed two of the beds together for him and Danny.</p><p>"You guys look comfy" Paulina comented setting her things on an empty bed. She wore a blush pink silk night gown with a sheer dressing gown over it. Star had on a PJ set with glitter pink stars, Val had a tank top with shorts and Sam wore an oversized band shirt with shorts underneath.</p><p>"We were just settling in" Kwan said giving Star a hug and she hugged him back. "How come we can't join our beds?" Star somewhat whined at Kwan.</p><p>"Its just for tonight and you guys really don't sleep together since Kwan has a tendency to push you off the bed" Val said earning a laugh from everyone. "Oh yeah" Star remembered and Kwan just looked betrayed. </p><p>The lovers were just cuddling atop their joined beds as the others were talking with each other.</p><p>"Look who has their own world over there" Sam pointed to the pair at the end.</p><p>"We're just getting comfortable Sam" Danny said innocently as he scooted back pressing against Dash while Dash pulled him closer.</p><p>"Ugh! You can do the mushy stuff later we still have some games to play" Sam rebutted as she opened a cabinet  revealling board games and other games they could play. They played for the next few hours, showing their prowess with various games like Paulina dominating monopoly and Kwan with UNO and ultimately ending the night with a classic game of truth or dare. </p><p>It was Star's turn to spin after accepting a dare from Tucker to speak in a british accent for five turns. The bottle landing on Danny.</p><p>"Ok Danny, trooth o dahh" Star said trying hard to do a british accent everyone was laughing as she spoke except Kwan who was cheering her on.</p><p>"Truth" he said confidently. "Ok, Lemme think......If evah and ay mean this hypotheticalleh, Dash were to be unfaithful, what would ya dew?" Star said struggling to maintain the accent.</p><p>That actually surprised Danny and he was caught of guard. He looked at his boyfriend who looked really concerned at the question.</p><p>It took a minute for Danny to reply "I'd ask why he did it and I'll put the decision in our relationship in his hands. I want him to feel the weight of the choice as deciding someone's future is a heavy burden to bear. Cheating is a choice so its only fitting he'd choose what to do next." Danny said somberly and Dash quickly pulled him against him.</p><p>"I would never do that!" Dash said honestly and his lover just replied with a soft "I know" as he hugged him.</p><p>"Sorreh for tha, hope it wasn't ooffensive" Star asked concerned. Danny just smiled at her nodding. It was Danny's turn now and it landed on Dash. "Truth or Dare big guy?" Danny smiled. "Truth" Dash said quietly. Danny breathe in and asked "What happened to make you so upset today?" He reached for Dash's hand again and Dash just looked down, the mood of the room shifting a bit.</p><p>The blonde jock inhaled and sighed "I had a bad dream last night, it felt so real and it just stuck to me". "What kind of dream?" Paulina asked curious. Dash breathe in again. "It felt so real, I was at school and suddenly I saw Danny there. He was smiling at me at the end of a hall and I was running to hug him when he pulled his necklace off and threw it on the ground turning away from me with a cold expression" Dash began to tremble as he closed his eyes as he squeezed Danny's hand.</p><p>"I tried to reach for you but the environment warped and you were so far away. No matter how much I ran I couldn't get to you. The backgroud filling up with the dissapointed faces of my parents and faceless mouths that were spewing hateful words" Dash began to cry now.</p><p>"Dude! Its ok, you don't have to continue" Kwan said placing a hand on Dash's back the others coming close too. Dash just shook his head and continued.</p><p>"Then I saw all of you, one by one turning away from me as you all said you hated me but the most painful thing was.... Danny looking at me one more time as he faded away into the darkness leaving him alone". Dash finished his story still trembling, small hics and sobs escaping his shaking lips as tears streamed down his face. Everyone comforted him and Danny just held him close saying nothing but his embrace carried the promise of comfort to his lover.</p><p>"We'll always be friends Dash, don't you forget that!" Valerie said patting his not slicked back hair. "Always Dashy!" Paulina added rubbing Dash's broad back while Star nodded squeezing Dash's bicep. "You're my bro no matter what!" Kwan said half hugging the blonde's shoulders. "As much as we despised you before, you make Danny happy and we want you to be happy" Sam said and Tucker agreed whole heartidly. </p><p>"You guys" Dash said happily as he realeased Danny and opened his arms to hug everyone near him. They took a pic of their group hug laughing as Val started a pillow fight. They calmed down after laughing so hard and decided to wrap up for the night. Dash going back to his normal self as they readied for bed.</p><p>"Goodnight guys. I'm turning of the lights. Theres a nightlight on both ends of the room for those who have the urge to go to the bathroom. I also have signs hung up so you to follow so you don't get lost" Sam said flicking of the lights and the nightlights came alive. Everyone said their goodnights but the two lovers continued to whisper to each other in their bed.</p><p>"Feel better big guy? Danny whispered as he laid his head on Dash's chest, the blonde pulling him closer as he replied. "Yeah, I hope I don't get those dreams anymore. I'm glad everyone here isn't as what I saw" Dash sighed raking his hand through Danny's hair.</p><p>"I'll always be here to pull you out of their ok?" Danny vowed as he wrapped his arms around Dash protectively. "Always?" Dash teased "Always" Danny replied confidently. </p><p>"I love you" Dash said but quickly put his hand over his mouth embarrased, they never said that to each other before. Danny looked up surprised but smiled. " I love you too!". It was dark but Danny could feel Dash grinning like he won the jackpot in a lottery.</p><p>"I'd LOVE it if you both could sleep or at least keep quiet!" Val said as the others agreed. The pair just laughed as they apologized. Dash kissed Danny's forehead as he told him goodnight. Danny shot up a bit and kissed Dash's lips before telling him goodnight too. Dash not backing down, kissed back.</p><p>"If you guys start making out, so help me I will both kick you out of this room!" Sam called out from her bed. "Don't give them any ideas Sam. Please! I'm begging you!" Tucker pleaded as he held a pillow over his face.</p><p>"Sorry! We'll behave" Danny apologized as he buried his face in Dash's side. The blonde just chuckled as he covered his boyfriend with their blanket, nuzzling Danny's raven hair. Dash slept soundly that night as he felt the love surrounding him in that room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story is almost at its end. Comments and Concrit welcome 😁</p><p>Dash's pet name for Danny is starlight...thought that was cute. Danny just calls him big guy.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oooff this came a bit dramatic by the end but the way Lancer made things as they were. It threw a wrench in the social circles of the students.</p><p>Kudoa and comments really help. Already writing the next chapter. Thank you for taking the time to read.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>